Love, Life, and Family
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: Natsu and Erza take on a mission to give their teamates some alone time as Gray and Lucy are now a couple. Erza realizes her feelings for Natsu and then after a bit they confess they're feelings. Life goes on like normal for a while. Then Erza finds out She's pregnant and they start a family! yay happy endings...
1. Chapter 1

Talking "talking"

Thought '_thought' or '__**thought'**_

_**Natsu X Erza and it's more than just a lemon :) I may add a hint of Gray X Lucy lemon goodness later just for the hell of it, but the bulk of this story is about Natsu and Erza's relationship and life (Yes they will marry and have kids. Yes I'm adding more to them than the manga and anime did, but that's because I have a wild imagination :P). ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**ERZA'S POV**

I looked up at the S class mission's board and studied all of the requests. Then I found one that I thought would be perfect. I pulled the paper off the board walked over to Mira and told her I'd be taking this quest and wanted Natsu to accompany me. "Alright team Natsu is taking the mission then?" She asked me. "No. Just Natsu and I. Gray and Lucy have been dating a while and it's kinda been awkward, so I figured Natsu and I could handle a mission together and give them some alone time." I replied. Mira just nodded her head at me as she wrote that Natsu and I were taking the quest in the log book. Once she finished I turned around to scout for Natsu. 'Damn I don't see him anywhere. Maybe I should ask Gajeel if he's seen him.' I thought to myself. Gajeel looked over at me as I walked towards him "What do you need Erza?" he politely asked. "Have you seen Natsu? I just got a mission for the two of us to give Gray and Lucy some alone time." I asked back. He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah he came by earlier and said if anyone was looking for him that he was going to be out fishing with Happy. Try their normal spot." He said to me as he walked over to his girlfriend Levy. I left the guild and went to Natsu and Happy's normal fishing spot. As I was walking there I was thinking about how everyone in the guild seemed to be together now. I was a little jealous of how everyone had someone special to them. Sure enough once I got to the small lake I found Natsu and Happy having a good time it seemed. As I got closer I noticed Natsu had taken his shirt off and what wrestling with a bear over a fish that Happy had caught. I felt liquid running over my lip. I touched my nose and sure enough I had a nose bleed. '_What the hell could've caused me to have a nose bleed_?' I thought to myself. Then I looked back at Natsu who had beaten the bear and was now smiling at me. As I looked at his bare chest which was well muscled and toned really nicely my nose started to bleed more. '_It couldn't be…. Natsu is making my nose bleed. Wait a minute….. Fuck! If my novels are right nose bleeds are caused when you see something really sexy that turns you on. *gulp* then that must mean Natsu turns me on….. '"_Erza? Helllllloooooooooooo earth to Erza?" Natsu said to me as I walked over to him. '_Calm down Erza. Just because you think he's sexy doesn't mean you're attracted to him. It just means you like nice strong bodies like his. Now get a hold of yourself and let him know what's going on!' _"Oh sorry I was just planning out some minor details for a mission." I said. "Well we should go get Lucy and Gray then. The sooner we start the mission the sooner Happy and I can finish fishing." He says to me. "No Natsu. This missions just you and me. I figured it'd be a good idea to give those two sometime alone seeing as how they're a couple now. We're going to Flarione (flare-e-on-eh). There's a dark guild based near the city that they want destroyed. Even the dark guild hall." I told him. "Well you sure picked the perfect mission! Destroying things is our team specialty." Natsu laughed. "Well first we have to find the place. Then we've got to plan the attack. Come on Natsu use your brain for once. Most quests dealing with dark guilds are S-class for a reason you know. We've got to be careful, that means no reckless charging in." I said as we walked to the train station. After a couple minutes of waiting in line for tickets we finally got on the train and had a compartment to ourselves. Not even a minute in motion on the train Natsu instantly turned pale due to his motion sickness. "Natsu come here." I told him. He shrank back scared of me. "I'm not going to hurt you this time. Normally I'm not too worried about you because you sleep the whole ride when I knock you out. But this is a short trip. I need you awake so I don't forget you like last time." I said trying to comfort him. "Then why do you want me close to you?" he asked through clenched teeth looking like he was going to explode at any second. '_Why DO I want him close? __**I know that one. You love him. **__I love everyone in fairy tail. __**I mean love-love him. **__Shut up. What do you know? __**Well I am your heart. I'm just now telling you because I got tired of waiting for you to figure it out yourself. **__WHAT?! There's no way… __**just trust me. Now that you know I think you should do something about it. **__Like? I don't know what to do in this situation. __**Sure you do. You read all those graphic and explicit romance novels don't you?**__ …. Damn you….Fine. BUT I'M DOING IT MY WAY!' _I looked over at Natsu who was in extreme agony now. "I want to comfort you a little bit. Come sit by me. If you want you can lay your head in my lap." I said to him.

**NATSU'S POV**

'_Did she really just say I could put my head in her lap?_' I got up and moved to sit next to her as quickly as I could. She smiled at me. Hoping she was serious but scared she was joking I very slowly lowered my head into her lap. For some reason I immediately felt better. I turned my head to look up at her and saw that she was still smiling. Then I felt her hand stroking my hair loving. '_Could it be? Does Erza feel the same way? If she's being this nice to me she must. I wonder how long it's been for her…. I've always loved her, but when we escaped from the tower of heaven I realized how much I hated the idea of her leaving me….' _"Natsu…. We're going to let the town's mayor know that we're here and have accepted the job. Then because it's late we're going to check into a hotel okay?" she asked. I just nodded my head okay. "Hey Natsu….. Can we share a room in the hotel tonight? I have a few things I want to talk to you about." She asked me. '_Holy hell….. I was right, she loves me back! But I wonder if that's all she wants to talk about….. I'll just have to wait to find out.'_ "Sure Erza. I've got some things to tell you to." I told her. After that we just sat/laid there together in a comfortable silence. It was perfect. Then the train stopped and the announcement came on "We have now arrived at Flarione. All passengers getting off at this station should be departing the train within ten minutes. Thank you." Damn train… interrupting my peaceful time. We grudgingly got up and grabbed our gear. After we left the train station I walked over to the first person I saw and asked for directions to the mayor's office. After walking a linear path to the center of the city and finding the mayor's office Erza and I were tired and hungry. _'Damn this city is big. Even with walking as straight a route as we could from the station I'm still tired. Well Erza did say we wouldn't do any work today so I can relax a bit_' I thought to myself while Erza explained who we were and why we were in the city. The mayor was extremely pleased at how quickly we responded to the request. He then gave us a "mayor's pass" that would get us anything we wanted or needed while we were in town for free, no matter what it was. After checking in to the nearest hotel Erza and I left our stuff in the room we received and went to dinner. I ate so much food that I was full after 25 minutes. Erza was in a similar situation but without as much food. I think I quadrupled her amount of food. We decided to use the mayor's pass for the meal as we didn't have much money left and walked back to the hotel room. We then started getting ready to settle in for the night… until we noticed there was only one bed. "Erza I think we should get our talk out of the way now don't you?" I asked her. She nodded her head but stayed silent, obviously wanting me to start. I sighed and said "I don't know a better or easier way to say this," I grabbed her hand and held it in mine while staring into her eyes, "but here it is….. Erza I love you…. I mean love-love. I'll tell you right now if I had to choose between you and the guild I'd choose you. I know you'd probably disagree but it's how I feel about you." I said. It felt good to get it off my chest, but at the same time it worried me because I wasn't completely sure of how she felt. Erza looked at me and smiled while tears started rolling down her checks. She pulled me into a hug as she told me "Natsu… I feel the exact same way."

End of chapter 1. Yeah it's kind of long but it's my writing style. The next chapter will probably be much shorter though cause A. it's a lemon B. It's only the night and morning before starting the mission. And C. I can only write so much in a lemon before it gets repetitive.

Well I hope you liked it and there's more to come later.

_**NATSU X ERZA FOREVA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

So I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Here it is.

Disclaimer "Me: I *sobs* sadly do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. *breaks down completely* Natsu: It's okay buddy. You may not own us but you own your imagination don't chya? Erza: Natsu's right. You can do what you want in your story because it's from YOUR mind. Me: And this is why you two belong together! Not to mention I have seen a few chibi drawings of the two of you that just make me want to scream "YOUR SO GOD DAMN ADORABLE!" at the top of my lungs for a good hour or so. Anyways. LET THE STORY BEGIN!"

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**ERZA'S POV**_

'_Wow….. Just wow. I can't believe this. Not even five minutes after confessing our love to each other and we're already kissing….. I mean I really love this feeling, and I've never felt so… so cared for. Alright Natsu you've proven that you really love me. Let me return the Favor'_ I thought to myself while I stood with my arms wrapped around his neck while my lips clashed with his for dominance. I slowly started backing up towards the bed, pulling him with me. By the time I reached the bed his hands had snaked around my waist. I moved his hands off of me while I laid back and dragged him on top of me. Natsu initiated another long passionate kiss. After a few seconds he broke the kiss leaned back and looked me in the eye. "Erza are you sure about this? I can see how bad you want it. But are you sure that right here and right now are where you want it?" He enquired looking at me rather worriedly. "Natsu I understand you're worry about doing things either one of us would regret….. But as long as it's with you I wouldn't regret a thing. I promise to you that the only thing that matters right now is that you are the one I love and that I want to prove it." I told him. He just looked at me smiled and said "Okay. But you do know you don't have to prove it Erza. I can just tell, plus I believe everything you say." "Natsu why is it when we're alone you can say the sweetest and most meaningful things but whenever other people are around you're a complete goofball? Oh well…. It's just another reason I love you." I replied back and kissed him.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

'_God Erza…. If only you knew what you do to me….. If you're sure this is what you want then okay.' _"Alright but Erza I'll warn you now. I'm holding myself back, and having a little bit of trouble. So please try not to do anything that pushes me over the edge. I want to be as gentle as possible with you." I say to her. "Natsu I will try not to but I can make no promises on not pushing you over the edge. However if I do push you over the edge I'll be right here to bring you back okay love? You don't have to be gentle though. You're forgetting that my body is stronger than most other peoples bodies would be." She replied to me while smiling. "Erza I'm glad I fell in love with you. I know your body will be able to take anything that's thrown at it but weather you admit it or not your spirit and mind are both fragile. That's why I want to be gentle." I whisper in her ear. Then I pulled my head back and kissed her again. After a few seconds I feel a little breeze so I pulled back and looked at our bodies only to find out she used her magic to strip us completely….. Well almost completely, as I still had my scarf that Ingeel gave me. I looked her dead in the eye and asked "Would you like to have some foreplay first? Or would you rather just get it over with?" she blushed as she realized what I meant. "Um…. I don't think foreplay is a good idea right now. Just from looking at you I can tell you don't want to wait. And I don't either so…. Let's play later." She answered.

I just nodded my head showing I agree with her assessment. Then I positioned the two of us so that my member which had been extremely stiff and hard since we declared our love about 10 minutes ago so that all I had to do was thrust my hips forward into her to start. I looked at her as if to ask "can I start", she nodded her head at me. I slowly moved my hips forward. I felt the head of my mini me brush against the lips of her slit, which was very wet. She jumped from the touch and it pushed me further into her opening. Tears sprang to her eyes once I was fully inside her. I moved my head to kiss her tears away. Once I had done that she looked at me and whimpered "I'm sorry Natsu… I didn't expect you to be so big…it hurts but I'm okay. Go ahead and start moving." I just sat there for a second in daze from what she said. I really didn't think I was all that big. Another part of my problem with moving is that she's so damn tight. "Natsu I said move!" Erza said a little more forcefully. I snapped out of my daze and started to slowly pull myself in and out of her. After a couple minutes Erza started to moan a bit. Taking it as a good sign I started to move faster and faster. As we moved faster I got a little bolder and started being a little rougher. This went on for about 20 minutes. By this time I was sweating and Erza was moaning pretty loudly.

After a couple more minutes Erza looked at me and said "Natsu I'm close. Please hurry up and finish me." "Don't worry my dear I'm close to." I said and started to really pound her. I heard her scream and it sent me over the edge as I pulled out and came all over her while grunting. I then collapsed next to her wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me as tightly as I could without hurting her. I then whispered "I love you Erza. You tired me out so I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight love." and passed out. But not before she said "I love you to".

Well I'm done for this chapter. Sorry guys I know I said it'd be the night and morning after but I ran out of steam. So Chapter 3 will be what happens when they wake up and the mission. MAYBE a bit more I don't know yet. I have all these ideas floating in my head I just need to figure out which ones go where in this story. Oh and Natsu's going to discover some new magic soon. Well chao for now.


	3. Authors Note

I've decided to tweak the story just a bit. I recently found a fanfiction that gave me this idea. The whole plot of Natsu and Erza being in love and eventually having a family is still there but I've decided to make it so Natsu finds out who his mother is and Erza finds out who her father is and let them develop another magic to use. That is part of why Chapter 3 isn't uploaded yet. I'm rewriting it and playing with some ideas on how they complete the mission. Any suggestions would be great. If I don't get any I will use my original plan and have it posted by April 5th at the latest.


	4. Chapter 3

Most of this chapter will be from Erza's point of view (god I love writing in Erza's point of view it makes it sooooooo much easier to describe things cause she's so blunt and straightforward). There will be a lil' bit in Natsu's view point but not nearly as much as from Erza's point of view. All spells and attacks will be written in bold print. Oh I forgot to mention the dark guilds name is Dark Guild. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**ERZA'S POV**_

'_Damn I enjoyed last night. I hope he did to…._' I thought as I turned my head to look at Natsu shortly after waking up and realizing last night was no dream. I was lying on his arm with my head tucked into the crook of his neck and my legs entwined with his and my arms were wrapped around his body hugging him and keeping him close to me. I sighed as smiled as complete and total bliss overcame me. I sat there and stared at him for a few minutes before moving my hand on his chest up to his hair and started to run my fingers through the long locks of his rose colored hair.

I was so intent on what I was doing I didn't even notice him waking up. Out of nowhere I hear a yawn and then him say "good morning beautiful." As he leaned forward and kissed me. I acted on instinct and just kissed him back. After a minute of straight kissing we broke apart. "Does this mean we're together now?" I asked him while blushing madly. "Erza of course we are together. Did I ever tell you why Dragons and Dragon Slayers aren't very common?" he answered. '_He sounds very serious… I wonder if there's something very important about our relationship that he must tell me' _I thought to myself as I shook my head in a no. "Dragons and Dragons slayers aren't common because 1. They only take on one apprentice in their whole life, and 2. We don't fall in and out of love. It can be seen as both a blessing and a curse. Blessing as it means we'll be perfectly faithful and loyal. But it can be a curse because what if the person we love doesn't share our feelings or dies? We can't move on. Igneel taught me that and made sure I knew it was one of the most important lessons he ever gave me." "Wow…. Natsu I love you if that's what you're worried about" I told him. He just looked at me and said "I know that. What I'm worried about is one of Igneel's last lessons….. A lesson that didn't finish. The last lesson he taught me was that once a Dragon or Dragon Slayer falls in love and the person loves us back we are supposed to put our mark on them. A mark showing the world that the person is ours and that we'd protect them till we die…. But he never told me how to make that mark."

I looked at Natsu and saw he was frowning. I cupped his chin in my hands making him look me in the eye. I then stated "it's okay Natsu. When we get back to the guild you can ask Gajeel if he knows how to do that. But for now don't worry about it, we've got other things to worry about okay?" he looked up at me and nodded. I let go of his face and he smiled up at me as he asked "Can we get breakfast before we get to work? I'm starving right now." '_Classic Natsu…. Always puts things aside for food.' _I just looked at him and nodded. Then I used my re-equip magic to put our clothes back on and walked to the door. "Come on the sooner we eat the sooner we can stop Dark Guild." I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door. Natsu was beside me after I took a few steps. We walked to a nearby Café hoping to get some food and maybe a little info on Dark Guild. "Inside or outside ma'am?" The waitress asked. "Outside please, I'd rather have the fresh air around me right now." I replied. "Follow me then" She chirped. Once we were seated and had ordered our breakfast a man from a nearby table walked up to us and said "You look like you're here for a fight. Please tell me you're here because of the request for the destruction of Dark Guild." He said. I just nodded at him. "Well in the forest to the west about a mile in is where you'll find their guild hall. You can trust my words; I'm the one that went to the mayor with the info about this guild." He said and walked away. A couple minutes later our food came. We had our fill and followed the directions the man had given us.

We found Dark Guild no problem. Natsu looked at me smirked and said "We should thank that man for making this mission go a little quicker than it would have." I nodded and moved a head ready to put our plan into action. '_I hope Natsu doesn't go overboard like normal.' _I thought to myself as I attacked the Dark Guild's guild hall. After about half an hour of fighting the guild members and destroying things Natsu and I were pretty much done. I looked around at the destruction. We had all the members we found and beat tied up to tree not far from where Natsu was standing. The guild hall was a mess, which looked more like ruins. '_Good job Natsu. This place has definitely been destroyed now. Keep up the good work and we may just make our own two person team.' _I thought. "DAMN YOU INSULENT BRATS! DESTROYING MY GUILD…. HOW DARE YOU?!" Shouted a Man who just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. He was moving way to quick and before I could finish planning a counter attack he had me on the ground from a severe blow to the abdomen. I got back up but he wasn't paying attention to me. I panted as he ran past me and was going to attack Natsu who didn't notice any of this. '_No….. I must stop him' _ I said to myself mentally as I charged between him and Natsu. The man hit me hard and fast…. Hard enough to rip my skin open. Before I could blink I was on the ground bleeding from a wound to the chest looking up at Natsu who had turned around and witnessed the attack.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

'_That bastard! He hurt Erza…' _I thought to myself before being overcome by rage. I attacked him moving so fast that if you blinked you missed me hitting him three times. I was in a blood lust. All I could think about was killing the man who injured her. "I'll make you pay for that" I spat at him. The man just laughed and took my **Fire Dragon's Roar** without flinching. I jumped back and engulfed my hands in flames that were pure white and started swinging recklessly at him. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" I shouted intending to shatter his jaw. Back flipping after delivering the blow I charged in again shouted "**Fire Dragon's Wings**". I stopped and my jaw dropped when I noticed the man was still standing and didn't look scratched at all. '_If this doesn't work I'll have to grab Erza and retreat' _I thought to myself as I prepared for a final attack. I ran at him shouting "**Crimson Fire Dragon Fist**". As the cloud of dust kicked up from my attack settled I saw the man standing there just staring at me like I was an insect. Before I could even move I heard "**Darkness….. CAPTURE**!" Coming from the man. All of a sudden I was trapped against a tree by a gigantic hand made of pure darkness. I struggled against it with everything I had but nothing worked.

In the back of my head I heard a voice telling me "Unleash the power of fairy magic my son! Just look deep inside you for it. The fairy magic, your magic via birthright. It will come to you if you let it." I stopped struggling and took a deep breath before starting a meditation to build my magic up knowing what I needed to know would come to me. "**Fairy….. Glitter!**" I screamed once I had built up my magic to breaking point and heard the words inside my head. There was a flash of blinding bright light. The man's magic was no longer holding me trapped against the tree. I collapsed to the ground to gather myself. Once the blinding light had disappeared I saw Erza sitting up staring at me completely healed and wide eyed in awe. The man was out cold and I had a burning sensation on my left hand. I looked down at my left hand to see another Fairy Tail mark on me but instead of being red like the one on my right shoulder it was a golden shade. I felt Erza's arms wrap around me in a bear hug and then lost consciousness.

_**ERZA'S POV**_

I had no idea what Natsu did to create that bright light but once I felt it touch my body I instantly felt better. I sat up and saw that the wound was closing and slowly becoming nothing more than a bruise. Once the light died down I looked at Natsu in awe as words just wouldn't come to me. He looked down at his hand after making eye contact with me. As he did I ran to him and pulled him into a crushing bear hug. When I released my hug he was out. '_Leave it to Natsu to push himself to his limit, win any fight and then pass out._' I thought while smiling at him. I wrapped his arms around my shoulder and carried him over to our captured dark guild members. They promised me they'd carry the man who turned out to be the master of their guild and wouldn't give me any trouble. We got back to town and turned the men over to the authorities with no problems at all. Once they were all gone Natsu woke up. "Hey Erza do you know what happened?" He asked me as he hopped off my back. I shook my head "No Natsu but I did notice the mark on your hand. I wonder what that's about." I said as we walked to the mayor's office to let him know the mission was finished. "That was quick work. No wonder Fairy Tail was said to be the best guild out there. "The mayor said to us as he smiled and handed the reward to us. "Thank you for taking the mission and handling it so well. I hope that any requests I make for wizards in the future will be answered by Fairy Tail once more." He said as he walked us to the door. Natsu and I shook his hand and left.

We then went to the train station and bought our tickets for the ride home. Natsu was still a little tired so I loaded our stuff onto the train. Once we found ourselves a quiet little spot I sat down and Natsu laid down with his head in my lap. "So should we tell them?" He asked me. "I've got a better idea. Let's make a bet on who figures it out first. I say Mira will." I said to him. He just laughed and said "My bets on Gajeel. He'll figure something's up when I ask him about making a mark. Not to mention he's actually a lot more sensitive than most people believe." I shook his hand and said "Deal. Now just relax that way you're motion sickness doesn't get too bad." The train stopped at the station about half an hour later and we got our stuff off the train and walked to a nearby bench to figure out the battle plan. "Well it's a little late to head to the guild hall so let's go home." He said to me. "W-wait your house or my dorm in Fairy Hills?" I asked him praying he'd say Fairy Hills so that I could win the bet quicker. "Erza if we go to your dorm you'll win so no. BUT we can't both go to my house as it's too small. So how about we separate for tonight and then tomorrow secretly go out and buy a house together how's that sound?" He asked. '_Natsu's smarter than we give him credit for… I guess that is the best plan though. Who's to say if we both went to Fairy Hills that one of the other girls might figure it out before Mira…. You're clever Natsu.' _"Alright that works for me. But if no one finds out by Friday we announce it to the whole guild okay?" I asked him. He nodded, hugged me, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "See you tomorrow my dear." As he walked away.

I woke up the next morning in very high spirits. After getting ready for the day I walked to the Guild Hall. When I opened the door I noticed nothing unusual so as per normal I walked up to Mira and asked "Nothing suspicious happen while Natsu and I were gone? Nothing bad happen?" hoping to make sure that this wasn't everyone trying to prevent me from finding something out. She just sighed as she said "Other than master saying he was leaving for a bit nothing unusual or suspicious has happened." She replied. I wasn't too shocked by the news as I knew master liked to leave us when he had personal problems. Knowing that old man he went to Porlyusica's house for a bit as he'd been doing that a lot lately. I noticed Gray was over at our team's usual table in the corner so I walked over and sat with him. "Hey Erza. How'd the mission go?" He asked smiling. "Fairly well. We actually got back late last night. We agreed to head home and then meet up here. Not for long though. Natsu wanted m y help in finding Lucy a birthday present so after he gets here we'll be leaving for a bit," I replied "Speaking of Lucy where is she?" he sighed and told me "She got sick this morning and asked me to leave her alone for a bit so she could get some sleep." Just then Natsu burst through the door. "Hey flame-brain why don't you ever open the doors normally?" Gray shouted at him. I shot both of them a death glare just to make sure they understood no fighting right now. Gray gulped as he looked at me and Natsu instantly went pale. '_Good. That outta keep them scared at least until Natsu and I leave.' _I thought proudly.

"Alright Erza you ready to go?" Natsu asked me after he greeted everyone and told Mira about how "badass" he was saving my butt from Dark Guild's guild master. I just smiled at him nodded and walked out the door. "Erza are you mad at me?" he asked in a voice that sounded like he was pouting. '_Dammit Natsu… I can't be mad at you when you act so god damn adorable'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head at him. "I just have a couple things on my mind right now. Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to make you mad." I told him once I realized I wasn't mad in the first place. "Well care to tell me what you have on your mind?" He asked suddenly excited. "Sure. I know we said we'd tell them Friday if no one figured it out but there are a couple flaws with that. 1. We're moving in together after we find a house 2. What am I going to tell the girls in the Dorms at Fairy Hills if we do move in together before Friday? 3. What about Happy? I mean you live with him and I don't think you want that to change so shouldn't we at least tell him?" I said to him.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"Erza… you bring up some good points. But it's called Todays Tuesday. So we LOOK for a house today. Then tomorrow which is Wednesday we buy the one we like best. Thursday we start moving our stuff in but not completely. Friday we announce to the guild and finish moving our stuff in…. It's full proof. If any of the girls ask about it Thursday just tell them they'll find out later." I said to her. She just looked at me like I was a god. "Natsu you're a fucking genius!" she said as she hugged me real quickly. Then she pulled away and smiled at me. "By the way we've got to find a present for Lucy's birthday tomorrow. I told Gray that we were going to be out today cause you asked me to help you find something for her." She said. "No problem, Lucy really likes to read and she has a look of books so why not get her a book shelf?" I asked Erza. She clapped her hands together "Natsu that's perfect." '_Perfect just like you_.' I thought.

After a few hours of looking we decided to call it quits. "Meet up at the guild hall tomorrow. We'll celebrate Lucy's birthday and then sneak off to go buy the house we agreed on okay?" Erza asked. I gave her my signature grin and stated "Of course it's okay." We kissed each other good night and walked away. I was not too far from my house when I saw Gray walking towards me. "So did Erza help you find something for Lucy?" He asked. "Yeah we figured since she likes books and has a bunch of them that we'd combined gifts to save money and get her a bookshelf." I casually replied. "Why do you two need to save money? Are you guys planning something?" He looked at me rather mischievously as he questioned me. "No. Erza's running low on cash as she gave me most of the money from the last mission because I needed 30 million Jewels to pay rent and make some repairs. I literally only have 1,000 Jewels to my name right now." I lied. "Okay. Sorry to hear that man, we'll get back to missions quickly so you can have a decent supply of money again. See ya." He said as he walked away.

'_Huh…. If I ever want Gray to be real nice to me I just have to guilt trip him. Who knew?' _I thought as I unlocked the door. "Happy are you there buddy?" I called out, only to be tackled into a hug. "Natsu don't ever leave me like that again! I was sooooooo lonely." Happy sobbed into my chest. "Sorry buddy. Now I have some important news okay?" I said to him. He perked up and drooled as he asked "Does it deal with fishing?" I chuckled at him and said "No my friend. Erza and I are a couple now. We hooked up during the S-class mission we took. And now we're going to buy a house tomorrow and then you, Erza, and I will live together. Is that okay buddy?" " I KNEW IT. YOU LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEEE ERZA!" he said to me while rolling his tongue at me. "So you're okay with sharing me with her?" I questioned. "Natsu, you've taught me to trust and believe in your family. You and Erza are family so I'm okay with it." I hugged happy as I thanked him for being so supportive. "You can't tell anyone though. Erza and I have a bet going until Friday. If no one figures it out by Friday we're going to announce it to the whole guild. So please keep your mouth shut about it." I said to him after letting him out of my hug. Happy just nodded at me and said "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Night Natsu." "Goodnight pal." I said as I walked to my room cause sleep sounded like a good idea.

Yeah so I decided to put a HUGE gap between the story and the authors afterward seeing as how on the past few chapters it hasn't put my horizontal line between the two…. Anyway points to make with this afterward:

Yes I lied and put a quite a bit of Natsu's point of view in. Not as much as Erza but still…

Yes Natsu's Mother Is ….. (spoiler alert for those that haven't seen the full anime or manga and DON'T know who created the spell **fairy glitter)** Mavis Vermillion the first guild master of Fairy Tail.

No Gray is not nicer to Natsu I just made him act nice because he felt pity towards Natsu's lie about only having 1,000 jewels to his name.

Yes there definitely is more to come.

Quick question. What power should I give Erza from her father latter on?

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone I love how even with the comments on how to make it better everyone says it's a good story. It really makes me happy. Thanks sooooooo much.

Please continue to review. NEXT CHAPTER IS LUCY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY THROUGH THE ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE GUILD.

_** out. **_


	5. Note to readers

I think that the document manager hates me. I swear I put about half a page between the authors after words and the end of the chapter but it didn't add it. Anyway I need help for my community that's why I'm adding this little note. If you would like to help me with my community let me know and I will update it so that you're staff. As the saying goes "Two heads are better than one". Thanks for reading I really appreciate the support and reviews from my readers.


	6. Chapter 4

Hi all. Sorry I haven't updated for a while I started to write this chapter and then got sidetracked writing an OC story dealing with Fairy Tail at the request of a friend and with comments and slight help from my buddy LostInTheBeats who really should start uploading his stories. If you all are nice and review more or get more people to read and review I will post the OC story once I've gotten a decent way into it. Enough from me. STORY TIME!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**ERZA'S POV**_

I woke up early fully intending to head over to Natsu's house and wait for him before going to the guild. The second I opened the door from the dorm rooms I heard Natsu "Morning Erza!" "Hey Natsu. Did you really come over here to wait for me this morning?" I asked him as we casually started walking towards the guild hall. "Yep. I had a feeling you were going to try to do it to me so I figured I'd beat you to it." He commented casually. '_Natsu you were a step ahead of me this time. Why can't you be like that in all your battles? They'd go a lot easier and quicker if you did. Then again you revel in battle so shortening it wouldn't be fun for you would it? Oh well' _I thought before explaining "You're right Natsu. I was planning on doing that. Now let's go buy that house." With that we quickly turned away from the approaching guild hall and went to the business that was trying to sell the house. "Excuse me sir. My friend and I would like to buy this house." I said to the receptionist as I handed him the pamphlet that we were given with details about the house. "Alright if you two would just follow me this way I'll take you to the woman in charge of selling that house."

The man replied as he led us down a long hall and pointed us into the woman's office. The woman stood up as we walked into her office and said "Hello I'm Miss. Janre. What can I help you two with today?" "My friend and I would like to buy this house" I replied while handing her the pamphlet. She took the pamphlet looked at it and then brought up the info about the house on her computer. "From the information I have on here I must ask you a couple of questions to determine the cost." She said looking at us. "Alright ma'am ask away." Natsu replied before I could. "Are you wizards? If so one or both of you?" "We're both wizards." I cut in. "Do you belong to a guild? Which guild?" She continued. Natsu smiled at her and took his vest and turned to show her his right shoulder as he responded with "Yes, we do belong to a guild. We are from Fairy Tail!" The lady saw his Fairy Tail stamp and nodded. "Okay. We are supposed to discount 8% to wizards unless they're from Fairy Tail then we discount them 10% but if any damages are done to the house we are to charge an extra 2% because of how destructive Fairy Tail wizards can be. Is that alright with you?" Miss Janre questioned.

Natsu and I looked at each other before nodding and then I said "Thank you that is perfect." She just smiled at me and said "The cost for you two is 75,000 jewels to buy it out right or 37,000 jewels to rent it. Which would you prefer?" "We'll buy it out right" We answered in unison. I re-equipped my wallet and took out the 36,000 jewels I had in it while Natsu pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out the 39,000 jewels that was still needed. We handed the money to her and she handed us each a key as she said "Thank you and it was a pleasure doing business with you." Natsu and I shook her hand and then left. "Now I need to go find Gray so I can buy the bookshelf for Lucy." Natsu said to me. "Why do you need Gray for that?" I asked. Natsu laughed at me and said "We're buying it now but for pickup later. Then I'm going to find Gray and tell him that I need him to help me get it to Lucy's house to surprise her." I smiled at him and said "That's a good plan Natsu." And then we walked to the furniture store closest to the guild hall and purchased a very finely crafted Cedar wood bookshelf that had a lacquer finish and told them that Natsu would be back shortly to pick it up. "Alright we'll hold it for you until you come back for it sir." The cashier replied. Natsu and I walked into the guild hall surprised to see only Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Master, and Lucy.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Mira looked up as she said "It was getting a bit rowdy in here so master sent everyone but us home. We were the cleanup crew today." Natsu walked over to Gray who was sitting down and whispered something in his ear. "That's actually a good idea Flame-Brain. We'll be back shortly everyone." Gray said as he stood up.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

After Mira answered Erza's question I walked over to Gray and whispered in his ear "Gray I need your help getting into your house with the present for Lucy. Erza and I decided we wanted it to be a surprise." Gray just stood up and said "That's actually a good idea Flame-Brain. We'll be back shortly everyone." With that said Gray and I walked out the door and over to the furniture store. "Back already Natsu? It's ready for you but I thought you said it'd be a couple of hours not half an hour." The Cashier joked. I just laughed at him and said "Yep." With that I walked over to the shelf picked it up, and followed Gray over to their house where he unlocked the door and helped me to figure out the best spot to put it. "Damn Natsu you and Erza picked a really nice shelf how much did this damn thing cost?" Gray said as we found the perfect spot for it. "Um…. It was half off so we only paid 3,500 jewels for it." Gray's jaw dropped. "Half off for this amazingly crafted shelf?" "Yeah. Now don't you think we should get back to the guild before they worry Ice queen?" I wondered. "You're the one that needed my help Flame-brain" He replied as we walked out the door, locked it and continued back to the guild hall. When we walked in Lucy and Erza were ready to go.

"Go on ahead guy's I've got a question for Gajeel. I'll catch up shortly." I told them. "You're asking him about making the mark right?" Erza whispered in my ear. I just nodded at her and trotted over to Gajeel. "What do you need?" Gajeel asked. I motioned for him to follow me out of everyone's earshot. "Gajeel when Igneel left he had started to teach me a very important lesson. But he never finished." I told him. "So you're asking me if Metalicana finished all of his lessons with me? " He asked genuinely pleased that I asked him for help. "Just one in particular. He explained that when I find the person I want as my mate that I have to mark them. But the next day he was gone so I never learned how. Do you know how?" I asked him. Gajeel looked shocked and then smiled. "Yes and I'd be glad to explain Natsu. When you find the person you want to be with forever you are supposed to mark them. BUT only if you have their consent." "I have her consent already." I told him. "Good. Now to make your mark on her you must figure out where you want the mark. After you do that you give the girl a love-bite in that spot while channeling your magic into your teeth. Once your magic touches that spot it will create the mark. Every dragon slayer has a different mark to avoid confusion." Gajeel finished his explanation. "Sounds easy enough. Thanks for the explanation. Hey you want to come celebrate Lucy's birthday with us?" I asked him. "Can I bring Levy?" He asked while blushing. I smiled at him as I said "Sure. The more the merrier. We'll be at the Ocean-side Grill. It's the most popular restaurant in town." I told him. As I walked out the door Wendy ran over to me and asked "Could I join you guys? Carla and Happy have been wondering off lately and I'm starting to get lonely." I grinned at her and told her "Of course you can Wendy. You're a part of not just our guild, you're also a part of our family." And with that we strolled through town. We arrived at the same time as Gajeel and Levy so the four of us walked in together. Shortly after entering we found the Erza, Lucy, and Gray sitting at a table with Mira as well.

We at and had a good time just sitting there enjoying our time as a big group. Gray and I were bickering as usual when Gajeel grabbed me and Erza by the back of our shirts. He then dragged us a little ways away and asked "Natsu when you asked me about making your mark earlier you told me you already had this persons consent. Would this person just so happen to be Erza?" He asked looking proud that he figured it out. "Yes" we answered him in unison. Erza handed me 5,000 jewels. "You won that bet Natsu. Gajeel figured it out first." She commented as we walked back to the table. "What bet?" Levy asked. Looking rather worried because Gajeel had been part of it. "Erza and I made a bet on who would be able to figure something out sooner. Gajeel with his enhanced sense is who I bet on." "And I bet on Mira because she just has one of those sixth senses that seems to work wonders in making couples and figuring out which people are together secretly." Erza added. Everyone but Gajeel and Wendy's jaws dropped. Wendy just sighed as she stated "So you two are together now? Maybe I should find someone now. I don't want to be the only dragon slayer not in a relationship." Gajeel instantly went red in the face as he asked "How the hell do you know if I'm in a relationship?" by this time Lucy had recovered enough to ask "Natsu and Erza really? …. Wait Gajeel has someone to? Who?!"

_**ERZA'S POV**_

"Yes Lucy Natsu and I are together." I said to the confused blonde. Gajeel was blushing like crazy as he stood behind Levy and told Lucy "Yes Lucy I have someone to. My someone is Levy." He then leaned forward and kissed Levy. Mira smiled as she said "Aw how cute. Not one but TWO couples come out of hiding tonight." I felt Natsu being torn away from my side and looked over to see Gray dragging Natsu away looking slightly pissed. "Erza should we do something about Gray and Natsu? It looks like Gray's about to kill him." Lucy questioned me worried. "Nah they both need this. I'll let it slide just this once." I told her. "I'm going to watch. If I see that it gets too rough I'll intervene okay Lucy?" Gajeel said as he stood up and followed Gray out the door. "So who wants to play Truth or Tare as we wait for them?" Mira asked with a mysteriously evil gleam in her eye that said **'No is not an answer you want to say to this question'** '_this is gonna be a long night' _I thought. "Well there's nothing better to do." Levy and I spoke. "Sure. It'll be like a slumber party except we're not in pj's." Lucy commented.

"Great. I'll go First. Erza Truth or Dare?" Mira questioned. "Um….. Truths please." I said sweat dropping with worry. "How long have you and Natsu been together?" she interrogated. "The night we left the guild for the mission is when we got together." I explained. "My turn. Lucy Truth or Dare?" Wendy piped up. "Truth." The blonde replied. "How far have you and Gray gone in your relationship?" Wendy asked. "We've been living together for a couple of months so I think it'd kinda be obvious that we'd had sex a few times." Lucy deadpanned. "You've got a point Lucy. Erza Truth or Dare?" Levy said to me. "Let's go with Dare this time." I replied. Levy suddenly had a very mischievous look on her face as she told me "I dare you to explain in full detail what happened when you and Natsu got together." '_Shit….. I don't want them to know about that. Plus Wendy is here she may not want to hear the exacts of what it was like. This isn't good.' _"Levy what happened isn't exactly PG you know." I casually replied hoping to take some of the pressure off. "DETAILS NOW!" Levy screamed at me like I was her favorite dirty book and I would know I've borrowed it. '_Fuck me….. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.' _"Can I explain later? I am still really self-conscious about it and Wendy is sitting here to. I'd rather not explain that bit with her right there." I commented. "Aw look Levy she's blushing. It must be something good." Mira squealed.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"Natsu were you lying the other night when you told me that you only had 1,000 jewels to your name?" Gray asked looking extremely livid. "Gray let me explain. Before I ran into you Erza and I were talking about moving in together which would take a huge chunk of money from both of us, which by the way we bought the house earlier. We couldn't come up with another idea for a gift other than the bookshelf so instead of getting Lucy two which wouldn't work too well as you don't have enough space, and we are both running low on money now we decided to get her one the one from both of us." I replied. Gray calmed down a little, then he punched me sending me into a tree "I appreciate you being honest this time Natsu, but I'm going to kick your ass for lying to me torch-boy." He stated before driving his foot into my stomach. "Go for it Popsicle. I deserve it so I'm not going to stop you." I replied without moving an inch. Gray just smiled as he looked down at me. He then proceeded to be the shit out of me. After about 15 minutes of this Gajeel stepped in and stopped Gray from continuing. "Alright Gray I think you've made your point. But we should probably go save Lucy and Erza from Mira now." Gajeel suggested as he helped me up. "What do you mean?" Gray questioned. "Mira is making the girls play Truth or Dare and those two are getting grilled." Gajeel said looking thankful that Levy wasn't the one being targeted.

_**ERZA'S POV**_

'_Yes the boys are back. I can now leave this foolish hell!' _ I thought as I saw the boys making their way back to the table to save Lucy and I from this Interrogation that even Wendy was taking part in. "So what'd we miss?" Natsu casually asked as Gajeel helped him back into his seat right by me. _'Damn Natsu Gray really did a number on you. I may have to have Gajeel help me get you home.' _I thought to myself while Lucy answered "Mira, Levy, and even Wendy have been grilling Erza and I in Truth or Dare about you and Gray." "Natsu did you fight back against Gray?" Levy asked when she noticed how bad Natsu was and not a scratch on Gray. "No I deserved getting my ass kicked for lying to him so I just took it until Gajeel stepped in and told us we had to come back and prevent you guys from grilling Lucy and Erza." He replied. "Speaking of Lucy…. Lucy I hope you don't mind but Natsu and I got you a present together. Earlier when Natsu and Gray left for a bit they went to go pick it up and take it to your place." I cut in.

"Oh that's fine Erza, as long as you two come over to see my reaction to it, before going home tonight." Natsu and I looked at each other grinned and in sync with each other replied "No problem Lucy…. Gajeel earlier how did you figure out that Natsu and I were together?" I said. "Well when Natsu asked me his question earlier he smelled different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then about a minute or so before I dragged you to away to confirm it I realized I smelled you on him." The Iron Dragon slayer said as he looked at me. I just blushed while Lucy, Levy, and Mira laughed their asses off at me.

After paying for the food we all went to Lucy's house so everyone could see the gift we got her. Needless to say she was really pleased with it and hugged us so hard I thought she was going to break our ribs. "So Erza before Gray beat the shit out of Natsu he explained to us that you two are moving in together. Would you like some help with that?" Gajeel asked me as we left Lucy and Gray to themselves. "Sure thanks for the offer. We'll meet at the guild hall tomorrow make an announcement about Natsu and I being together and then we can start moving things in. I think we'll start with my stuff as Natsu and Happy could get their things moved in after about 4 trips and even with all of Fairy Tail helping it would take about 20 trips with mine." I told him. We all parted after saying good night and Natsu walked me home. "Good night Erza. Remember I love you." Natsu said as I unlocked the door. "I love you to Natsu. So did Gajeel manage to tell you how to make your mark on me?" I questioned him. "Yeah. Don't worry about it I'll explain it when we've finished moving in together okay?" Natsu asked. "Okay Natsu. Goodnight" I said as I shut my door.

The next morning I woke up and instantly felt like something was wrong. I quickly got ready and walked out the door to find Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus panting and cursing. "Dammit. Get back here you fucking coward!" Laxus shouted after regaining his breath. "What's going on?" I asked. Natsu immediately hugged and told me "I'm glad you're safe." Laxus answered my question with "Gramps told me he'd reinstate me into the guild if I helped rescue all the girls. We thought that bastard Bora kidnapped all of you. Apparently he missed one." "Now that I know you're safe I don't have kill that jackass, just merely beat the shit out of him again." Natsu said venomously. Every one of us looked at him and saw an obvious dislike of the man known as Bora Of Prominence. "What do you mean again?" Gray questioned.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"What do you mean again?" Gray asked me. I held up my hand signaling for Laxus and Gajeel to quit cursing so they could listen. "Back when I met Lucy Bora was using love magic rings on girls to get them to follow him to be sold into slavery. I rescued Lucy from him." I said. "I don't see how that would make you hate him." Came Erza's comment. "While he was doing this he was using a cover name to make it so girls would fall for him even without the rings. He was trying to pass off as….. Me. That bastard was pretending to be the 'High and mighty, yet noble and kind Salamander of Fairy Tail' as he put it. I really dislike him for ruining the reputation of Fairy Tail." I calmly replied but the look in my eyes told them when we find him to back the fuck up and let me bash the shit out of him.

"Alright we've spent enough time here. Let's find that bastard beat him to a pulp turn him in to the ruin soldiers and get the girls back!" Gajeel stated in a commanding voice. "Yeah. As much as I hate to say it Iron boy here is right." Laxus said as we all took off. I quickly took up the lead as I used my sense of smell to track the fucker down. A few hours later we had found his hide out and were plotting how best to get the girls out. "It doesn't fucking matter how we do it as long as someone teaches him a lesson. How about Gajeel and I go cause a distraction, while Natsu finds and beats the shit out of Bora and Gray and Erza go get the girls rescued?" Laxus gave his advice. "I don't give a damn what anyone else says I like Laxus idea and that's what we're doing." I replied earning a smile from Laxus as thanks for backing his plan. Everyone else just nodded. A few minutes later Gajeel, Laxus and I had caused enough of a distraction for Bora to come out. I immediately jumped at him punching him through the wall into an area for a one on one fight. "Hey kid nice to see you again." Bora called to me as he stood up. I just replied with "**Fire Dragon's Roar" **Knowing full well that it wouldn't bother him that much. But it was a diversion.

"Heh that actually hurt a little more than last time. But last time I wasn't ready to fight the true Salamander." Bora called. Once the smoke from the attack had vanished I was standing on the roofs support beam right above him as he looked around for me. '_Let's try this new attack out. Hope he likes it because it'll be the last magic attack used against him before the rune knights get him.' _I thought as I jumped from my perch. **"Fire Dragon's Flaming Body Slam" **I yelled igniting my body and slamming into him as hard as I could. '_Alright I'm never doing that from more than a 15ft fall again. That fucking hurt like hell.' _I thought to myself as I finally recovered enough to stand. Bora was out cold. I couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore so I just picked him up slung him over my shoulder and walked away. Outside I saw the Rune Soldiers running towards me. I walked up to the captain and stated "I just captured Bora Of Prominence for you. Here take him before he wakes up." The captain nodded his head as he said to me "Nice job. It looks like the building is almost completely ruined, you wouldn't happen to be from Fairy Tail would you?" He said with approval in his voice. "Yeah. I'm the real Salamander. The name's Natsu." I replied and shook his hand before walking away. I continued on until I got to the point where we all agreed to meet. "Damn Natsu I felt the shockwave from an attack of yours all the way over here!" Gray told me as I joined the group. "Yeah what the hell did you do?" Laxus questioned. I just laughed before answering "I body slammed him after jumping off the support beams. It was at least a 25ft jump." I said. Erza looked at me and noticed how red my chest was as she commented "Looks like that hurt like hell. The whole front of your body is red from the impact." I just nodded my head at her. With that we all went back to the guild.

_**MASTER MAKAROV'S POV**_

"Welcome back everyone. I'm glad to see you're all okay." I said and then I noticed how sore Natsu looked but he was happy so I didn't push it. I motioned for Laxus to follow me up to the stage. "*Ahem* I have an announcement to make. Due to Laxus helping recover the girls I hereby reinstate him into the guild." Everyone cheered and welcomed him back. I then got off the stage when I noticed a golden Fairy Tail stamp on Natsu's hand. "Mira do we have any gold stamp ink?" I casually asked the she-devil. "No master why do you ask?" She responded. "No reason. I was just curious." I told her. '_Maybe the mystery of the First can be solved now. I remember the Second telling me that Mavis told him to keep an eye out for any member to have a golden Fairy Tail stamp. Could Natsu somehow have ties to Mavis?' _ I thought to myself before deciding to have a private conversation with Natsu. "Um excuse me everyone can I have your attention please?" Speak of the devil. Looks like Natsu has something important to announce. "Alright now that I have everyone's attention I would like to announce to the entire guild…. I am now in a relationship with Erza." Natsu said. Cana spit her booze out in shock, Nab finally moved away from the mission board, and Vijeeter stopped dancing. Simultaneously everyone but Mira, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy shouted "WHAT?!"

Natsu and Erza explained what happened on the mission but I felt they were leaving out some important details, plus I wanted to question Natsu so once everyone else was satisfied I ordered them to meet me in my office. "You two didn't explain everything that happened did you?" I asked them. Erza spoke up as she explained in explicit detail what happened the night before they actually started the job. Once she finished with that I was blushing and whispered to Natsu "Nice job boy. You scored with one of the most dangerous women on the planet. Be very proud." "Master if you have something to say about me please say it louder so I can hear you." Erza said looking very ticked off at me. "Sorry Erza…. But tell me more about what happened during the mission." I ordered. Natsu explained about how he used something that wasn't his fire dragon slayer magic to defeat the Dark Guild leader. "Natsu do you remember what the attack you used was called?" I quizzed him. "Um….. It was something Glitter." He claimed. Erza looked like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. "Glitter… Natsu it wouldn't happen to have been …. Fairy Glitter would it?" She inquired. '_Not possible. Fairy Glitter has only been used by the First guild master and no one else….. Could Natsu be the answer to the mystery of the First?' _I thought.

"Erza you're right that is what it was." Natsu said after a couple of minutes of thinking. They both turned to me to ask if I could offer more insight. I sighed stood up and unlocked the magic seal on my desk. As I pulled a very ornate chest out of the hidden compartment I said "Ever since Mavis stepped down there has been a lore passed down through the guild masters…. This lore said to give this special chest to the guild member with the golden stamp of Fairy Tail to find out why Mavis handed control of the guild over. That's because Mavis was the only one to ever have a golden stamp. Let's see if you're the member the lore talks about." I said as I handed Natsu the chest.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

Master Makarov handed me an ornate chest. It was painted a lime green with gold inlays that formed an arc. In the center of the arc was the Fairy Tail symbol. The symbol was also on both the left and right sides of the chest but in black. I tried to open it and couldn't. "Natsu the chest can only be opened by a certain magic." Gramps told me. So I placed my hand over the key hole. The second my hand touched the chest there was a brilliant flash of light and we heard a click. I then opened the chest. You could tell that it had a fake bottom and was hiding more. But on top of the fake bottom there was a letter. Gramps picked the letter up but shook his head and said "I can't make this out." I grabbed it from him and read it. "Holy… Master I can read it. Want me to read it out loud?" I questioned him. He just nodded his head at me so I proceeded to read. "If you are reading this that means you're either the person this letter was intended for or someone who he said could read it. Well if you're the later please hand it back to him so he can read it… Dear Natsu,

Hello Natsu if you're reading this that means you've found my guild Fairy Tail. I always hoped to be the one to introduce it to you but alas I could not. There are so many things to say but let's just start at the beginning. Natsu you are my son. Yes that's right you are the son of Mavis Vermillion first guild master of Fairy Tail. I wish I could have been there for you growing up but Zeref the dark wizard killed your father, which sent me into hiding with you. I don't know why Zeref wanted you but I have fought him and his followers every chance I've gotten. As I write this you are sitting next to me sleeping encased in my spell Fairy Sphere, which will protect you until someone genuinely interested in raising you finds you. You're probably asking why I had to do this. Well Zeref was closing in on us so I intend to use the last of my power to stop him. Unfortunately that means I will end up sacrificing myself. Please don't blame yourself for this as I chose this path. I have so many things I want to say to you but I will just say this. Natsu I love you and pray that you grow up to become an amazing young man and a powerful wizard in your own right.

Love,

Your mother Mavis.

P.S. I left this letter in a chest full of things that were both mine and your fathers. They now belong to you."

I finished reading. Gramps just stared at me in shock. I broke down and stared crying uncontrollably. Erza moved from her seat beside me to huge me close and comfort me as best she could. After crying for about 20 minutes I stopped hugged Erza back as I said "Thanks for comforting me Erza. I'm glad that you did that. Now I'm going to look at the rest of the things in here. Erza will you stay by my side as I go through this stuff? Master can you please go tell Gajeel and anyone willing to help him that he can start moving Erza's stuff into this address?" I asked as I handed him my key and the pamphlet about the house. Erza just hugged me closer and Makarov just nodded at me before walking off. I shakily stood up and took the fake bottom out of the chest. There was a small pile of things but at the top was a picture. This picture was mom and a man who I guessed to be my father holding me with the sunset in the background before us. It had a caption on it that said "Family photo taken 1 month after your birth Natsu." I gently set the photo down after memorizing the looks of both mom and dad. The next thing was a locket that opened up. On one side it had a photo of mom holding me, and on the other it was a photo of dad holding me. There were some inscriptions on the back that read

"Natsu I hope you make good friends and I hope you grow up to know the true meaning of friendship. Not willing to die for your friends but instead living for them. That is the greatest way to honor your friends. –M

Natsu my son, I hope you have an amazing life and find great friends. I also hope that you obtain the same level of happiness that your mother and I did. – D"

After seeing the inscriptions I put the locket on and closed my eyes as I prayed that mom and dad could see me now and know that their wishes were coming true. Then was two stacks of clothes that had a box on top of them. The box had a note attached to it that read "these clothes are for you and your special someone. They belonged to your father and I. Inside this box is the engagement rings that we had as well. "I didn't take the clothes out. I didn't open the box either. I put the box back in the chest along with the photo and the letter. I closed the box, stood up and carried it out the door as I told Erza "let's go to our house and help move our things in now." She just nodded at me. We took the five-minute walk from the guild hall to our new house. When we arrived Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Loke, Gajeel, Wendy, happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were caring things from Erza's dorm into the house. We directed them as to what goes where. For now Erza's bed would be the bed we used, anything that dealt with her armor and weapons whether it be the equipment itself, the stand it was on, or something she stored it in was taken to out basement. Erza's coffee table and TV were set up in the living room. And after a good 4 hours everything Erza wanted to keep was put up and stored. We thanked everyone for their help and told them that Erza Happy and I could get the stuff from my house no problem and sent them home.

Shortly after that we were at my house gathering everything else up. Erza was to take all the kitchen supplies and clothes while Happy and I got all the furniture. After we got back to our new house and had everything set up Happy flew back to our old house and gathered anything food wise that was there so that we wouldn't have to go to the store for food until tomorrow at least.

_**ERZA'S POV**_

After Happy flew back to their old house to gather food Natsu and I went up to the bedroom. After we entered the room Natsu set the chest on the floor at the foot of the bed. And then lay down and stared up at the ceiling. "Well my plans for the week are done. I really was hoping to only get my stuff in today and then all of your stuff tomorrow so we wouldn't be sore but I actually won the bet so we had to announce to the guild the truth. I really didn't think Gajeel would figure it out. I just came up with the idea so we had time to adjust before telling anyone." Natsu said as I lay down next to him and snuggled up. "So that means that you have no plans for tomorrow right?" I mumbled into his chest but he still somehow understood me since he replied "Nope. No plans for tomorrow why?"

I sat up so that my head was over his as I said "I have plans for us. They involve you, me, this bed, no clothes, and fun." I said with the most seductive tone I could. "Do those plans also involve starting now?" He asked before he leaned up and kissed me. After a minute I looked down at him and play pouted "No fair you didn't even let me answer." He just chuckled at me, kissed me again only this time it was a quick kiss and then replied "Sorry love I just couldn't help myself. As much as I love your plan, can we get up eat breakfast and get a slightly bigger bed, and then kick Happy out of the house so that we can do whatever we want wherever we want?" He asked in his usual cheerful voice. "Sure. But why do we need a bigger bed?" I questioned. "I tend to spread out as much as possible and I can guarantee that when we wake up tomorrow half of me will be hanging off the side of the bed. It why my mattress was a King size." He answered.

"Okay sounds like a plan. We'll get up, eat send Happy to Wend and Carla, buy a king sized mattress throw out this full-sized bed and fuck like rabbits." I said to him laying back down and snuggling into him again. "I'M BACK." Happy yelled through the house. Natsu and I both groaned in protest as we got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to figure out who would be the chef in the house. We ended up agreeing that Natsu should be the one to cook. Happy just grabbed some raw fish and flew off saying he was gonna go find Carla. Natsu cooked up dinner really quickly, but considering he used his magic instead of the stove I think that would be okay. We ate and I reveled in his cooking him praising him constantly on it. After we ate we went back to our room and curled up together. Around 10 or so I fell asleep with Natsu holding me close.

* * *

AWWWWWW such a cute ending. *giggles like a school girl* (just as a FYI I'm a 17-year-old guy that agrees with everyone that calls me insane). Well I think I can officially say this is the longest chapter I've ever written. More will definitely come once I find some inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW. I really want more reviews as they are what keeps me writing. Thank you for reading/following/favoring this story. AND LOOK THE HORIZONTAL LINE APPEARED THIS TIME! =)

_**BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 5

Me: This chapter may be really different from the rest of the story because I just randomly got the inspiration for this chapter from a song about 15 minutes before I got to my computer to type it.

Natsu: Really man? Come on you should plan out the whole story not have the inspiration for what you want to happen and then spontaneously write it.

Erza: Natsu you're showing how smart you are to someone other than me. Are you coming out?

Me: Wait Natsu was in the closet and he's coming out?! But that would make this whole story invalid! *epic scream from down on my knees* NOOOOOOOOO!

Natsu: What closet are you talking about? And what do you mean coming out Erza?

Erza: I meant coming out of your shell and showing off you're true self….. This perv that's writing this story used the saying "coming out of the closet" in the slang term sense which means admitting to being gay.

Me: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what Erza said so I only heard the "Are you coming out?" bit.

Erza: You should start paying attention. Ask Natsu what happens when you don't. *evil glare*

Me*gulp* uh….. Uh….. Well then… ON WITH THE STORY!

Natsu: Not yet. You're forgetting something.

Me: Oh yeah. In this chapter Natsu writes a song for Erza. This song exists in real life and I don't have any rights to it. The song is Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner. NOW READ!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**NATSU'S POV**_

I woke up, got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast about 8 or so. It's a habit I started a couple of weeks ago after Erza and I moved in together. I make breakfast, we eat lunch at the guild, and Erza makes dinner. It's actually a really nice cycle as we rarely do the same thing twice in the same week. "Morning Natsu." Erza called out to me through the screen door to the back porch where she was sitting and reading the newspaper. "Good morning honey. What would you like this morning pancakes, or eggs and bacon?" I responded cheerfully, happy that my chosen nickname for her stuck and she liked it. "Well you can make strawberry pancakes, but you can't make strawberry eggs or bacon, so pancakes." She replied. I got out the ingredients needed to make the batter for pancakes. Once that was ready I opened the fridge and took out about 20 small strawberries adding them to the batter mix. I then proceeded to make 8 pancakes 3 for Erza and 5 for me. After I finished the last pancake I put it on top of the stack of them on a plate in the middle of a table. I tossed my chef's apron onto its hook put the pan in the sink and sat down as Erza walked in. We sat at the table and started to eat. After a couple bites each gramps walked in. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb your breakfast" he said as he sat down in the extra chair. "No problem gramps. What do you need from us?" I said after finishing my 4th pancake.

He just looked at me smiled and explained "We have a special mission for the two of you. Yesterday after you left the local recording company came to us and asked for "Fairy Tails" newest couple to record some things for a special cd… Now I know neither of you have much musical talent so I told him they'd have to train you first IF you agreed." I nearly choked on my last pancake and Erza was blushing madly. "Master that is a great idea but… what if Natsu and I cause trouble? Think about it, when a Fairy Tail wizard doesn't get something we tend to make a mess trying to figure it out." Erza questioned. Gramps thought for a minute before saying "I was hoping you'd ask. This time if anything brakes or is damaged they'll pay for it. I made them agree to it because I knew that about you two and didn't want to be forced to pay for their stupidity." Both mine and Erza's jaw dropped at that. Gramps seemed like he wanted us to do it and set it up to make it as easy as possible.

'_Well it seems like gramps wants us to do it… Hell I think it'd be fun so why not?' _I thought before answering "I would love to do this gramps. Give us a couple of minutes to clean up and we'll go. But you'll have to take us over there because I don't know where this company is at." Erza looked at me like I was crazy, and gramps looked like I had given him a heart attack. I just smiled at her grabbed all the dishes and piled them in the sink so that I could wash them one at a time. Once I had finished both gramps and Erza had recovered. Erza stood up as I walked over to her. I made sure we were holding hands before following gramps out the door. Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the office of the man who owns the recording studio we were to use, and is one of the most talented musicians in town. "Thank you for accepting my request you two. I really think it would be amazing for you two to record music because A. they say music expresses what words and actions can't. B. This will help boost both Fairy Tail and this company's popularity. And C. I just think you two would be cute playing music or singing together." The man whose name is Brian told us. At that last one Erza and I blushed so bad we were somewhere between our hair colors for our faces. Gramps just laughed and told us he was leaving.

After a couple of minutes of small talk we met the team of musicians that were to train us. We worked with them for about 4 months before we felt comfortable enough with our skills to start. One morning we were just warming up when with my sensitive ears I heard Brian talking with my favorite teacher Matt who taught us to play the guitar. "Those two are amazing. When we stared they had very little talent and almost no musical knowledge at all. Now I feel like they could give me a run for my money and I'm in the top 5 most talented guitarist!" Matt told him. Brian just laughed before replying "Just wait. I intend to split them up and get Natsu to write a song for her. That will be the amazing part." I stiffened at the thought of being separated from Erza. Ever since we moved in together we've been with each other pretty much 24/7 and I didn't like the prospect of leaving her side for long. '_Wait he said to write a song for her. Maybe I can tolerate being away from her…. As long as my song makes her cry joyfully.' _I thought shortly after finishing the warm up. "Well I had a brilliant idea you two. I'd like for Natsu to write a song expressing his feelings for you Erza as much as possible. The only catch is that you two have to be split up for it. Natsu you'll go with Matt to his studio to work on it." Brian said walking into the room. Erza looked like he'd just shot her. She looked at me begging me to tell him no. I hugged her and whispered "it'll be fine Erza, it doesn't matter how well the song sound. What matters is that I tried and have fun trying to find a way to better express myself. Not to mention I feel like I could never write a surprise for you in your presence. Even if you were asleep I think you'd still find a way to figure it out. I want to surprise you." I just hugged her trying to get her to accept it and not be sad about it. After a couple of seconds she livened up a bit and kissed me. As she pulled back she told me "you're right Natsu." But the look in her eye told me more. Her eyes also told me "I love you".

I kissed her again and went with Matt to his studio. Once we got there he threw a notebook at me and told me to write any ideas I had. I sat there for 4 hours coming up with ideas before he told me to stop. He took the notebook and scanned through my ideas. "Brilliant…. I like this idea. I believe you should do it," He said circling one and handing the notebook back to me, "now all you have to do is figure out lyrics for the idea." I looked at the idea he circled, it was my idea where I ask her a question that is basically asking would you be mine? '_Hmm…. I like singing as low as I can. Add that with it being a love song and you get the perfect concoction for a country song….. The best part is she likes country. Maybe not as much as other things but occasionally she listens to it so I don't have to worry about her never listening to it again. Low country so it is then.' _I thought. I poured out my thoughts for good lyrics and mixed, matched, rewrote, and anything else I could do to create the perfect set of lyrics. After that I wrote the lyrics on a scale sheet and figured out what pitch to sing them in.

All in all it took me 2 weeks to create the lyrics. When I presented them to Matt he was speechless for a couple of seconds. "Wow….. Natsu these lyrics are amazing! Not to mention the fact that you even went so far as to figure out the pitches without showing me the lyrics first. I'm proud to help you produce this song…. Now that you have lyrics down what kind of instrumentation do you want to use on the song? What would sound good with these lyrics?" he said. _'That's a good question. What do I want….. Well guitars and banjo would be a good idea for a country song. Let's add a mandolin as well.' _ I dreamed. "Well drums for rhythm of course. Let's add a banjo to the list. And how about an amped guitar, and a Dobro guitar as well." I answered. He looked at me proudly before saying "I'm surprised by some of your choices but I think they will make excellent additions to the song. Together Matt and I worked tirelessly on my song.

Finally after 3 months we had finished the song and agreed it sounds wonderful. "Natsu I told you that your instrumentation choices surprised me but that they would be good additions to the song. I think this is about 10 better than I expected. This song is very powerful and inspiring to me. Thank you for sharing your hidden genius with me." Matt said after we had finished listening to a revised copy of it. He handed me the CD we burned it onto shook my hand and told me "I had a lot of fun working with you. It was a real pleasure to help you create this song…. Now go play it for your woman." I nodded at him deciding to play the instrumental version for her while singing the lyrics in person. I then ran home knowing Erza would be sitting in the living room like she had been every day since I told her it's almost done. I burst through the door and straight into her arms….. Wait strike that they weren't Erza's arms they were Mira's. "Natsu I heard about you writing a song for Erza and I just wanted to come hug you and say I'm so proud of you!" she said. After struggling against her for five minutes Erza pulled her off of me. "Finally I can breathe again!" I commented. They both just giggled before Mira told me she was sorry.

"Mira would you like to stay and witness me using the instrumental version of my song to serenade Erza?" I asked after I caught my breathe. Erza swiftly tackled me in a hug excited that I had finished. '_Damn I need to be careful. If I'm not they'll be the death of me.' _I thought. After having Erza get off me, I put my CD into the CD player and set it to the instrumental version. I let it start and sang:

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire?

Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher?

If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover?

Would we walk even closer until the trip was over?

And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it?

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea?

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so, so would you go with me

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together?

Could you not look down forever?

If you were lighter than a feather

Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it?

And make me the happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl

Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea?

Help me tie up the ends of a dream

I gotta know, would you go with me

I love you so, so would you go with me

_**ERZA'S POV**_

"I love you so, so would you go with me" he finished. I was stunned. The song was absolutely awesome. I just stared at Natsu with my jaw hanging open. "NATSU THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Mira shouted. Before saying something about playing a recording for the guild and running off. I had the suspicion that she recording him singing with her camera that no one knows where she hides, and was going to play it for the guild. But before I could do anything I felt Natsu's arms wrap around me as he said "So what do you think my dear?" "Natsu that was… amazing, awesome, beautiful, hell it was just so fucking good….. I really love how you sang in a deep voice and contrasted that with the guitars. It was spectacular." I said while silently thanking god for letting me say something about how wonderful it was. He just smiled at my reaction and stated "I know I told you it didn't matter how well it sounded but it took so long to make this song because I wanted it to be perfect. Judging from your reactions I'm going to say I was successful at that." With that he kissed me passionately. '_Damn Natsu are you trying to make me turn into putty for you to play with? You're doing everything perfectly for it.' _I hoped. I pulled back suddenly unable to take it. "Shall we take this upstairs and skip the foreplay again?" I questioned hoping he'd say yes. I got more than I bargained for though. Natsu carried me bridal style into our room, shut the door and laid the two of us down on the bed. I used my magic to make our clothes disappear and within seconds I had him pinned to the bed and mounted. I sat on him gently swaying my hips with his member fully inside me. I slowly jacked the tempo of my swaying up until I was grinding him more or less. Suddenly he flipped the two of us over so he was on top and was thrusting into me like a mad man. After about ten minutes of that he flipped me over again and had me on my hands and knees. "Oh doggy style…. Good idea Natsu." I moaned. He continued to pound me for a couple more minutes before he leaned forward cupped his hands around my tits and pulled my upper body up and back so that we could kiss. '_Oh god this is amazing…. Natsu we need to do this more often.' _I thought while moaning his name pretty loudly. He continued his work at a hard and fast pace. "Natsu, I'm going to c-OME" I shouted but couldn't finish before I had my orgasm. I think my shout sent him into overdrive because he started to thrust harder and harder. We continued like this without him breaking a sweat which I think is impossible for him to do. Suddenly I had an idea I leaned back and pushed him so that he was laying on the bed and took over the work myself. I don't know where the idea came from but I figured he might relax enough to let me finish him off if he wasn't doing anything. I couldn't have been more wrong. I kept going until I had another orgasm. I was really starting to slow down and Natsu must have noticed because he sat up gripped my ass and started to pull me up and down his shaft for me. After another twenty minutes I had gone through three total orgasms and Natsu hadn't had one yet. But before I could muster myself for one more attempt at making him unload himself he leaned forward and said "I'm close. Just tell me what you want me to do. Inside you, outside you, or pull out to finish with a blowjob?" I held up 3 fingers signaling for him to pull out for a blowjob. Once he had pulled out my hands were on his massive cock massaging it while I turned my head to start sucking on him. I wrapped my tongue around it and played with it for a couple of seconds before taking up half of it in my mouth for a nice, easy, slow blowjob. After a few minutes I decided to take as much of him as I could. I started deep-throating him. That must have pushed him over the edge because after a couple of times taking in as much as I could he expelled his essence inside of my mouth. I just let it collect in my mouth to show off how much he had unleashed before swallowing it and smiling at him. "Damn Erza we have to do that more often." He said to me as we collapsed side by side with his arms wrapped around me. "Deal." I replied. '_I know we've done it a few times since the first night we were together but it just keeps getting better. I want more of this...' _ Was the last thing I thought before drifting out of consciousness.

We woke up at the same time the next morning. We went through our morning as usual except this time Brian, Matt, and Master Makarov came to us after breakfast. "I came to thank you guys for the amazing work you put into recording this CD for the company. So I give you two the very first copy of the CD." Brian said after Natsu and I asked them why they were here. "I'm here because I wanted you two to know that if you ever decide to write more music or want to play again my studio is open to you guys. Here's my spare key to prove it." Matt commented. After thanking both of them they walked out and we turned to Master. Master Makarov stated "Normally all money you guys make goes to you but as they guild is in debt I'm collecting part of the payment for completing the quest. I wanted to let you know that until the guild is financially stable we are taking 15% of all reward funds….. Well that and to tell you to slow down with all the quests you've been doing. Take some time off to relax. Go on vacation. Maybe you can convince Romeo, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel to go with you. The eight of you have been working so hard I'm ordering all of you to relax for at least two weeks."

* * *

Yep... I went a little overboard didn't I? Oh well inspiration is all I need to actually write. Reviews are what I need to WANT to write. SO REVIEW PEOPLE. IF I CAN GET 35 REVIEWS BEFORE MAY I WILL TYPE AND UPLOAD 3 OF THE 5 STORIES I'M WORKING ON (3 because the other 2 don't even have the first full chapter done).

A Dobro guitar is :

**Dobro** is a registered trademark now owned by Gibson Guitar Corporation and used for a particular design of resonator guitar.[1]

The name has a long and involved history, interwoven with that of the resonator guitar.


	8. Chapter 6

S.R: (S.R stands for my username and is how I'll address myself from now on) Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while…. I've been having relationship problems and am now unfortunately and very sadly single :'(. Now I honestly don't know where the hell I got the idea for this chapter so bear with me as it's set up as…. Story, Lemon, and ends with story again. This will be a long chapter as it will be their vacation, and return with Gildarts making an appearance. Should be funny…. I don't know I have all these ideas but nothing seems right to me anymore, as all of my inspiration came from my relationship. I'm not saying I'm abandoning this story, no far from it. I'll continue this story for as long as I see fit but the updates will be a lot slower for now.

Natsu: That sucks….. Wanna vent by writing more lemony goodness between me and Erza?

Erza: Natsu now is not the *moans because Natsu gave her a love bite on the neck* time for that.

Natsu: You know you want to…. Come on we all know more hot and steamy scenes are what this story needs!

Erza: Dammit Natsu stop! He's not in a good attitude for this. His poor sick and twisted mind is beating the shit out of him for becoming single.

S.R.: It's fine Erza… Hell Natsu's right this story does need more lemony stuff to it. Don't worry buddy this chapter has some during the vacation and after Gildarts leaves.

Natsu: WAIT?! GILDARTS IS COMING? I WANNA FIGHT HIM!

Erza: *whispers to S.R* do whatever floats your boat.

S.R.: Duct tape floats my boat Erza. Duct tape.

Erza: … Sounds kinky…. Shit I said that out loud didn't I? READ THE STORY! *Death glare*

_**Chapter 6**_

_**ERZA'S POV**_

Natsu and I had just finished packing our stuff into my wagon as I sighed. "What's wrong honey?" Natsu asked looking concerned. "Well we need a vacation, but remember what happened during the last vacation…. I don't want the bad luck continuing and ruining this vacation." I confided. Natsu just smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and said "Well we have the others with us so I doubt anything short of a catastrophe could ruin the vacation. Not to mention I have special plans for us that don't involve clothes, and spending copious amounts of time in bed." I blushed knowing he meant he plans for us to fuck like rabbits for most of the vacation as I saw the mental image. '_Damn Natsu these images are so hot….. I hope that we can try some of the things I'm imagining' _I daydreamed. "Hellooooooooooooooo! Earth to Erza. You're drooling." He called snapping back into reality. I grinned at him as I told him "I like you're plans but I have a few of my own that go along those lines." He gulped when I smiled mischievously. I just hugged him and sent him to the guild hall to meet up with the others. "Why aren't you coming with me?" he questioned. "I'm going to collect the things I need for my ideas." I replied. I left the house and went to the library to look up some books. After searching for about fifteen minutes I found the section I was looking for. I grabbed a couple books and flipped through them looking to see if they were the type of book I was looking for. Of the four I picked up three of them were. I put the fourth one back thinking that three should be enough. I checked out the three books and walked out of the library. After safely stashing the books away I walked to the guild hall to find Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, and Wendy were all waiting for me right outside the door. We greeted each other and left for the train station to ride to our spa resort in the mountains. Apparently Lucy, Wendy, and Levy could tell something was up so they demanded that the guys have their own compartment separate from the girls for some "girl time".

"What's the scope Erza? You keep looking real nervous at Natsu. Why?" Levy asked. "Yeah spill it." Lucy chimed in. Wendy just kept staring confused at me. After a minute of silence I decided to tell them. "Well Natsu and I are planning to have lots of sex while on vacation…. However I had an idea and I don't know how he'll react to it." I stated. Wendy just gave me a knowing look as she blushed and asked "What's the idea?" Lucy looked at her shocked, and Levy went into what I'd call mother mode. "Wendy you're only 12! You shouldn't even know about sex, let alone be interested it Erza's idea!" she roared. Wendy just sat there and listened to Levy's rant. Once she was done Wendy looked up at her as she explained "Levy you should know this by now seeing as how you're with Gajeel… Dragon Slayers have a natural dragon's. Once we find the one we choose as our mate the mating instinct of a dragon kicks in and jump starts our sex drive no matter what age we are when we realize that person is the one we love." Lucy just passed out after hearing how calm Wendy sounded about this. Levy was sitting there with her jaw dropped looking pissed that Gajeel didn't explain that. After a couple seconds she regained herself and left the compartment muttering something about Gajeel, and pain, and the fact that he was dead meat. Wendy and I just laughed at her. "You wanted to know my idea earlier so I'll tell you…. I went to the library and got some books describing different sex positions and having pictures to help illustrate what to do. I love Natsu but having him just fuck me in the same few positions every time is getting old." I told Wendy.

Wendy just blushed as she said "I know what that's like… Remember when Romeo and I told everyone we were together? We had been having sex every other day for about a month before that and it was the same way every time." We continued to talk about our experiences until Lucy woke up. "What'd I miss?" She asked sitting up on the floor. "Levy stormed off to beat up Gajeel for not explaining how a dragon slayer's sex drive works after I told her. Then Erza and I started to talk about our sex lives." Wendy said. Lucy just nodded. A few minutes later Levy came back and announced "We're almost there. I'd suggest getting your gear ready to go." We gathered up all of our stuff and got off the train to see Gray with Natsu slung over his shoulder complaining about his motion sickness. Romeo was supporting Gajeel who was mumbling about how scary Levy can be. We decided to sit and wait for Natsu and Gajeel to recover enough to walk to the spa resort. A short while later we were all checked into our rooms and Natsu and I were on the bed having fun passionately making out.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

After we had been making out for a couple minutes Erza pulled away. She walked over to her bag and got out a book. She came back to the bed and sat down with it. After looking at it for a second she explained why she had it "Natsu I got this book and two others for a reason. That reason is so we could learn new sex positions. Is that okay?" I just grinned at her as I replied "Of course it's okay. It means more sexy time." We both laughed before she called me a cheeky bastard and kissed me again. We flipped through the book until we found a position we thought would be fun. "Alright this 'Plough position' sounds easy enough." We said in unison. She laid down with her ass up on the edge of the bed. I separated her legs to stand between them grabbed her thighs to hold her steady and thrust forward. She instantly moaned in pleasure. We continued in this position long enough for me to drive Erza to her orgasm.

I pulled out of her and she began to whimper as she begged me for more. I smiled at her as I said "But I want another blowjob, like the one you gave me after I serenaded you." She sighed as she Okayed it. Not even 5 seconds after she said okay I felt her mouth enclose around my stiff member. I moaned in pleasure, as she slowly worked her way around my cock. She slipped it out of her mouth and proceeded to lick up and down my shaft. I shuddered in delight when she wrapped her tongue around the head. She stopped what she was doing and asked "You like that don't you?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head yes. She giggled at me and then went back to work. After she deep throated me a few times I burst in her mouth. She just let it slide down her throat and cleaned off the excess from my still stiff manhood. Once she had finished she swallowed as an attempt to moisten her dry throat. "That never gets old… Natsu I love the way you taste." She said as we collapsed onto the bed.

Our days continued like that except each day was a new pose. After our two weeks were up everyone was happy and felt refreshed. We got on the train and split up into guys and girls just like before. "Why do you all seem so smug?" Gray asked shortly after we sat down. Romeo told him "Isn't it obvious we had sex. Why do you think you only saw us at meals?" Gajeel and I nodded in agreement. Gray punched me and said "No fucking way. This flame-brain got some and I didn't?!" Romeo patted his back saying "It's not our fault you freeze people that get close to you instead of warm them up." While Gajeel and I just snickered at him.

_**ERZA'S POV**_

"So how was everyone's vacation?" I asked. Lucy chattered excitedly about spending most of her time in the spa. Once she had piped down Levy and Wendy simultaneously said "I had sex with my boyfriend." Wendy asked me how my plan went. I told her it went off without a hitch and that Natsu and I agreed to switch things up a bit every once in a while. Lucy blushed as she said "Gray and I haven't had sex a whole lot. I enjoy it but after a good fuck I just want to sleep, not cuddle with an ice-block that makes it impossible to get comfortable."

We all laughed at that. Even though we knew Lucy wasn't trying to make us laugh it was just too funny to hear her insult him. "Damn Lucy, you know you're not supposed to insult your boyfriend right?" Levy asked after she calmed down a bit. Lucy just sighed and looked out the window.

MEANWHILE AT THE GUILD HALL….

_**MIRA'S POV**_

I had just finished wiping off the counter when I felt the town shake. "Shit…. He's back… I wonder if he's heard the news yet?" Macao said out loud. "Nah… There's no way he could've heard about that." Wakaba told him. I just laughed along with everyone else trying to imagine what Gildarts would think. I began to get eager to see him so I could explain what happened. I didn't have to wait long. About five minutes after Wakaba's reply Gildarts walked through the door. "Hey everyone. I would love to get an update right now but I need to speak to the master. Now." He called leaving no room for debate. With that he and Master Makarov went into the master's office. They sat in there a while but I was patient as I knew Gildarts would order something to eat and ask to be caught up on what's happened since he was hear last, before heading home.

After a couple hours I was the only person left in the guild hall other than master and Gildarts. I looked up at the clock. '_Damn. It's going on 9. They've been talking since 6… It must be something important.' _I thought. I was jarred out of my thoughts when they walked out of the office and came down to the bar. "Mira I'm leaving for a bit. The news Gildarts just gave me must be made know to Era. While I'm gone Gildarts is in charge. Mira please make sure he doesn't try to pass on the job to someone else. I have a feeling when I get back he may be needed." Master Makarov said and left. Gildarts looked rather troubled but after a minute he brightened up and ordered a steak to eat. I sat with him while he ate and filled him in on all that's happened lately. I got out my camera and went through the pictures and videos until I found the one I wanted. "Has anything else happened Mira?" He asked. "Yes. I know you think of Natsu like a son but what's your opinion on Erza?" I replied. He looked at me for a second and then said "Are you trying to say something's going on between the two of them?" I nodded and explained their relationship. He was surprised to say the least. I even told him about the mission to become musicians. "So how do they sound?" He asked looking very interested in the conversation now. "I don't know how Erza sounds but… Natsu wrote a song and performed it himself for her. I was witness to it and luckily had my camera. Just listen to this." I said handing him the camera while pushing play. Once it was finished he handed the camera back with his jaw dropped.

"You weren't kidding about being lucky…. I didn't notice them when I came in. Are they on a mission?" He asked. "No master made them take a vacation. They should be back in town in the next half hour or so. I can called Erza and have them come here to see you if you want." He nodded as he said that would be nice. He also asked me to have Erza make Natsu promise not to challenge him until tomorrow. A few minutes later we were sitting patiently waiting for them.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"Natsu. Mira just called me. She said that Gildarts is back and wants to see us. She also told me he asked to make sure you don't challenge him until tomorrow okay?" Erza asked me. "That's fine. I just want to see Gildarts and tell him about us." I replied. She smiled and seemed relieved not to force me to agree not to fight him. Wendy and Gajeel hadn't met Gildarts yet so they came with us. Of course they dragged Levy, and Romeo along. About fifteen minutes later the six of us walked through the doors of the guild hall. I Ran full speed at Gildarts and bear hugged him while saying "Hey old man, it's good to see you again." We hugged for a moment and then parted. Erza introduced Wendy and Gajeel to him. He greeted them and turned to Erza and I. "So I heard from a little bird that you two are a couple now." He said grinning. I happily explained to him how it happened leaving out the bit about how after we confessed we had sex. He chuckled at us and said "Congrats…. Natsu while I was out on this last mission I decided to spend more time here at the guild and it made me think about adopting you officially. I know you think of me as a father, and I think of you and gray as my sons. I wanted to ask you guys if that was a good idea."

I nodded as I said "Hell yes! That's a brilliant idea. Even the popsicle would agree." Everyone got a good laugh at my reference to Gray. Gildarts pulled me to the side for a minute and questioned "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. You plan on proposing to Erza soon don't you?" I nodded. "That's not all the news I have. Only Erza, and gramps know about what I'm about to tell you." His look told me to continue. "I found out who my real mother is…. I know you are probably thinking I should find her but I can't. She's dead…." I told him. He asked me to explain how I know that. I held up my left hand to show him the golden Fairy Tail seal and I explained "This golden seal is the mark of the first guild master Mavis Vermillion. Only those with her blood and magic can have this color stamp, because it's actually a hidden birthmark brought out by the use of Fairy Magic. While on a quest I found a hidden magic inside me that I used to save Erza and I. it was Fairy Magic. I then pulled my locket out from under my scarf and showed it to him. "Mavis was my mother…. That's how I know she's dead." I finished.

Gildarts pulled me into a tight hug as he told me how sorry he was to hear that I found out my mother was dead. "It's fine. That green chest that master had hidden in his office was unlocked by me and had a letter explaining everything, this locket, a picture, mom and dad's engagement rings, and their wedding outfits... I plan on using their engagement rings to propose to Erza but we'll have actual wedding rings to. As a matter of fact I think I'm going to propose to her tonight." I confided. He let go and told me "Natsu, I'm sorry that you've gone through so much but I'm proud to see that you're tackling it head on and continuing to move on with your life…. Now go propose to her."

* * *

Cliff Hanger... almost. I mean come on we all know whats going to happen in the next chapter. Hell even my dog knows... Anyway sorry if this chapter was quite up to par. I had to through in some random things to make it interesting, but I don't know if I went overboard on that. Next chapter will be proposal, wedding, and honeymoom during which Erza will get knocked up. I need ideas for baby gender and name so please, I repeat PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on that.


	9. Chapter 7

S.R: Hi all. I just decided to write this chapter now out of the blue using my improvising mind; well that and I decided no honeymoon. Fuck Honeymoon's their all about sex. If I want them to have sex they would…. Oh wait they have. See my point? No special event leading to sex. Originally I was going to wait until a good idea came to me and write it down then tweak it but… Improv is a hell of a lot more fun.

Natsu: Tell me about it. I live to improvise in my fights. I never strategize. I may think a couple steps ahead, but I never flat out plan everything.

Erza: ***kisses Natsu*** and that's just one reason I love you.

S.R: awwwww… so cute! ***drifts off into daydreams while anyone looking at my eyes can see Natsu and Erza having sex***

Erza: ***smacks S.R upside the head*** come on Natsu….. Let's leave this perv to his own devices.

S.R: No problem. ***cracks fingers*** time for the magic.

_**NATSU'S POV**_

I nodded my head at Gildarts as I thanked him for being there for me and then walked back to Erza's side. We waved good night and left the guild hall. I took Erza's hand and lead her down the street. "Natsu home's the other way! Where are we going?" She asked as she moved closer to my side trying to lay her head on my shoulder. I stopped and picked her up so that I was carrying her bridal style and laid her head on my shoulder. "I've got a surprise my love. Now… we're almost there so close your eyes. And NO peaking." I told her as I walked up a slight hill. '_Damn I'm glad it's still summer. The sun hasn't even set yet…. I don't think I could've planed this better. A sunset proposal, with the addition of the approval of the man I look up to. Things couldn't be better.'_ I thought slowly drawing closer to my favorite spot in the town other than home and the guild hall. I gently set Erza down on the park bench that sat at the top of the hill with the perfect view of the sunset over the ocean. I sat beside her and told her she could open her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful sunset. She leaned on me as the sun slowly faded from sight. She sighed contently when it was over before saying "that was beautiful Natsu….. Thank you for showing that to me. It's been so long since I've seen such a beautiful sunset." I smiled at her as I pulled forth a box from my pocket and opened it up. "Erza….. Will you marry me?" I asked her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she nodded eagerly saying "Of course I will!" We both leaned forward as we kissed slowly deepening the kiss and adding passion to it. After a while we broke apart for air. I brought my forehead to hers as I said "God I love you Erza." She smiled as she stated "I love you too Natsu." I kissed her again, before picking her up and carrying her home. Once we slipped through the door and up into our room clothes were being flung off as we took turns undressing each other. "This time I want some foreplay Natsu" she whispered in my ear as I tore her skirt off. I then set her on the bed and kissed her. Slowly but surely I moved my mouth away from hers to trail kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. I nipped at her ear a few times as she just ran her fingers through my hair. Suddenly I had an idea.

I stopped kissing her jaw and gave her some love bites all over her neck making her moan like crazy. I grinned knowing things were about to be a hell of a lot more fun. Erza leapt at my touch as I traced my hand down her spine to her ass where I let it rest. The other hand moved to her right breast and played with it. Erza's eyes pleaded with me to play with her other tit. So being the loving man I am I licked her nipple and the area around it before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it. Erza started to wither under my touch, but after a few minutes was regaining herself. She slowly traced her hands down my chest to my stiff member and wrapped around it. She started to massage my hard cock, while breathing heavily right next to my ear. After a couple minutes of this I shifted so that my left arm was now playing with her left tit and my right was on her ass. I trailed kisses up her chest to her mouth and engaged in a tongue battle with her. It was a tie, so I decided to shake things up a bit. I squeezed her ass with my hand making her gasp. I shoved my tongue into her mouth letting it explore all over.

A few minutes later I grew bored of that so I kissed her lips and then trailed down her body past her perky boobs I moved my arms to her thighs as I kissed right above her slit. She whimpered at the loss of contact with my arm and her boobs. I stuck my tongue out and tasted the juices that were flowing from her most opening. '_Hmm….. Tastes sweet. Just like her kisses….. I want more' _I thought before I started to lick her. I had been licking her for about 5 minutes when I decided to stick my tongue inside her and boy did she flinch. "Na-Natsu don't do that. It really tickles." She said in her dreamy voice. I chose to ignore her pleas as I thrust my tongue in and out until I felt that she was ready. I slowly sat up and put my member close to her pussy. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded so I shoved myself in. I immediately set into a nice slow pace. After a few minutes I had slowly built up and doubled my starting tempo when I flipped her over and fucked her doggy style. I started to play with her bouncing tits when she leaned back to kiss me. I pulled away from her kiss and just started giving her neck some more love bites, while she started to tighten around my cock. I growled out "I'm close" to which she moaned and said "Same. Finish together?" I just laughed as I told her "of course my love." I pumped in and out of her a few more times before she screamed my name and I groaned as I released myself. With that we collapsed on the bed and passed out.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with Erza snuggling into my chest still asleep. I smiled and relaxed enjoying the moment. After a few minutes Erza woke up as well. "Morning love." I said to her. She smiled at me as she responded "Morning dear….. I'm hungry but I want to tell everyone the news so can we get breakfast at the guild?" I kissed her forehead before replying "Anything for you my love." With that we got up and prepared for the day. Once we were ready to go we left the house, heading for the guild hall. The second we walked through the door Gray and Gildarts walked up to us. "So flame-brain, it appears we're brothers now." Gray said with a shit eating grin on his face. "I've got all the paperwork done. You two are officially my sons." Gildarts chimed in. "Yep…. Now no one can tell us to stop fighting all the time popsicle, because we can say 'We're brothers we're supposed to fight all the time'. Of course we all know I'm going to win all the fights." I replied. Gray just growled and went to punch me…. Not before Gildarts had hit us both effectively preventing the fight.

"Natsu come with me for a moment please." Gildarts said turning and walked to the master's office. "Erza. Wait for me to get back before you tell anyone okay? I want Gildarts to be the first to know so I'll tell him while we talk." I whispered in her ear before kissing her and following after my new father. Once inside the office we sat down and Gildarts explained that when master came back from briefing Era on something really important, that the S-class and worthy of S-class guild members would need to be ready. "That means no missions that would take more than 3 days to complete and no S class missions with Erza." He said. "Okay…. Now do you want to know Erza's answer or can you just guess it?" I asked him. He smiled at me as he replied "She said yes. I can just know by the fact that you're not dead." I nodded at him. He shook my hand congratulated me and then hugged me. We walked out of the office and stood at the balcony overlooking the guild members. Erza came up the stairs to my side and I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed my cheek and then looked at Gildarts as she told him "If you want you can gather everyone's attention and say we have an announcement, or you can announce it for us. You're call."

Gildarts cleared his throat as he stood at the center of the balcony and called out "Can I have everyone's attention please… I have some amazing news to share. Natsu and Erza are engaged." He then stepped aside as Erza and I walked forward so everyone could see us. "Because of the fact that something big may happen soon I would like for the wedding to happen when master Makarov gets back. In other words start preparing." Erza called and I grabbed Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus for a moment to talk to them. "I want you three to be the best men…. Plus I need your help in finding a good tux. Erza wants the color scheme to be black, gold, and red so…" Laxus and Gajeel just laughed as they said in unison "We're covered for that. Plus we're needed around here for the heavy lifting jobs. Take Gray with you." Gray was still shocked by the news so I just dragged him with me to a dress clothes store. After we walked through the door he finally recovered. "You want me as a best man?" he asked bewildered. "Yes ice-queen. Come on now we've got clothes to figure out and buy." I teased him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear. You're getting married and he's your best man but the two of you need dress clothes?" a Salesperson asked. We nodded and I told him the color scheme we need and off we went.

NINE HOURS LATER

"Never again are we doing this shit….. Agreed?" Gray asked as we walked out of the store. "Agreed. If I ever hear anyone outside of the guild say 'That looks so fabulous on you' I'm burning their skin off." I replied. "Right and after you do that I'm freezing them solid… Then we each take one of Erza's swords and run the bastard through." He commented. I nodded before we both broke into laughter. "Seriously though remind me never to go buy anything from that store ever again." I told him. He nodded as we split up for the night. I walked home stored my new outfit in the closet kissed Erza goodnight and fell asleep. I woke up the next day only to wear myself out with preparations. I worked so hard alongside everyone else that I was going to force gramps to marry Erza and I come hell or high water. Preferably hell because I could eat the fire. The next day gramps returned to the guild looking very pale. He called all of the S class wizards as well as Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and I into his office immediately after walking through the door.

"Alright this is very serious. You guys have today and tomorrow to pack up all your equipment and head over to Gladensburg to meet up with blue Pegasus's elite members, and the elite of Quatro Cerberus to co-operate against a team of dragons." Gramps explained that a group of dragons that named themselves Acnologia, Zirconis, Motherglare, and one known as Nidhogg have started to destroy the world working from the North to the South. Gajeel, Wendy, and I all were shocked, but pleased our dragons weren't involved. We sat and listened to gramps tell his tale and then listened when he had Gildarts fill in with what info he had. After we all understood what was happening he dismissed us but Erza and I stayed. "Go you need this time to get ready and I'm really busy!" he shouted at us. "No we're not leaving. Gramps we've got something to tell you." I said. He turned to me and said "You better not be trying to tell me Erza's pregnant. If so I will kill you two for officially sealing the fate of the world by creating the most destructive mage the world will ever know."

We just laughed at him as I grabbed Erza's hand and held it up for him to see the ring "We're engaged and have had everyone working really hard so you could marry us tomorrow…. We knew we'd have to leave soon after you came back and that it would be dangerous so we wanted to do it sooner rather than later. So please would you marry us tomorrow?" he started to cough for a few minutes before recovering and replying "Of course I will. However this means unless you want to consider being with about 18 other people for who knows how long a honeymoon that you will have no such thing." Erza nodded at him as she explained "We figured it'd be something like that and we're okay with that." I shook my head in agreement. He sighed as he agreed to marry us tomorrow at noon. "Now go home and pack up everything you'll need while you're gone." He yelled as we left his office. So pack we did.

THE WEDDING

"Natsu why the fuck don't you have a ring bearer? Don't tell me you didn't get rings because you forgot." Laxus yelled at me in the room we had commandeered for the groom and the best men to get ready. "No Laxus nothing like that. Our rings are made from our magic that has flowed into our love. In other words neither of us even know what the rings look like. We're just gonna use our magic to create it and let our emotions design it." I replied. Gray looked at me like I was an imposter as he said " Who the fucking hell are you and what in the god damn hell do you think you're doing fucking up his life?" We all chuckled at that before Gajeel chimed in "It's really him Gray. Trust me the nose of a dragon slayer doesn't lie… Then again it shouldn't have to can't you tell it him? I mean come on no one smells like that." Laxus snickered at that comment, while Gajeel smiled happily and Gray just stood there confused. I frowned as I said "Hey this is MY big day so why are picking on me?"After that they backed off a bit and started making fun of each other for the rest of an hour. Once the hour had passed Gramps came in and told us that we had five minutes to get into position before it started. We calmly walked to our spots at the altar and let time count down. I stood there and fidgeted like crazy because I was so anxious. Gray slapped him on the back of the head lightly and said, "Quit fidgeting like an idiot, and you'll be fine. Now face forward and pay attention." I glared at him lightly before smiling and said, "Thanks Gray, I needed that. I just can't believe this day has come."

I then faced forward and looked at everyone who was seated and smiled brightly at how many people were there. Besides all the Fairy Tail members, there was Sho, Wally, and Millianna who Erza had tracked down so she could see her friends. While it wasn't a large amount of friends who had come to the wedding, they were all people we wanted there and could say we loved. Gildarts glanced at Natsu and said, "Look sharp Natsu." Before I could respond we heard music begin to play which made me look down the aisle and what I saw made my wildest dreams come true. Erza was walking down in a beautiful satin made dress that was crimson and that had somewhat of a low cut. The dress was edged in a gold trimming and her hair was let down but pushed back behind her ears so it flowed down and over the dress blending in. She had decided to wear just a simple golden colored veil. She held a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses in her hand. Following her were Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia. When she finally stopped next to me, I couldn't help but say, "You look so beautiful."

Erza blushed prettily and said, "You look quite handsome yourself." We then tuned to Makarov who had been wearing his normal attire and he called out, "We are gathered here today to signify the bonds of Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Let us watch as they form one of the greatest bonds of them all." He then gestured for Erza to speak. Erza took my hand into her own and said, "Natsu, I love you with all my being. I want nothing more than for you happiness. I promise I will stand by you no matter what." She then held out her other hand and used her re-quip magic to create a sword from her own heart. The sword was a double edged long sword. Etched into the blade were runes that read "This sword is for the dragon I love." The hilt was a simple black leather wrapped handle with an intricate cross guard. The design of the cross guard was an overhead view of a crimson dragon body wings outstretched, and with the tail running up into the blade for a short distance. The pommel was a dragons head in perfect miniature. She then flipped it in her hands so the pommel was facing me and placed the pommel against my hand before saying, "With this sword I pledge my trust, loyalty, and love to you."

The sword then burst into flames that snaked around my finger and formed a silver ring, with a bright red ruby and once it completely formed I knew how to turn it into the sword. Erza then stepped back lightly and Makarov gestured for me to speak now. I dropped to a knee and held Erza's hand in my own just as she did before. I said, "Erza, I too love you with all my being. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy. I swear to stand by you through whatever comes your way. I will stay with you no matter what. These are my vows to you Erza Scarlet and I love you." I then started calling magic into my hands and told her, "This is my gift for you." Fire started raging around my hands growing stronger and stronger. After a few moments all the fire morphed into a dragon that flew around the room and then circled Erza until landing on her hand and working its way around her finger. When it finally stopped the dragon had taken the form of a ring. The head was tilted towards the sky and in its open jaw was glowing diamond.

I then stood up while holding her hand to my heart and stated, "The gem shall glow as long as I live. You will also be able to call me to your side through it." Everyone at the ceremony was stunned into silence when I finished speaking while Erza stared at the ring in fascination. Makarov looked between the two of us with tears of a proud man proud falling down his cheeks and said, "Then with the power invested in me as your guild master, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And so I did. Everyone cheered and then the rest of the day went by in a blur.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDD DDDDDDDDD DONE. Sorry about the last line being so... so bleh. I was tired and running out of ideas. Anyway tune in next time for the next exciting episode of -man... wait whoops let's try that again. Wait for the next installment of Soul Eater... Dammit not again. You know what? Just wait for the next fucking update.


	10. Chapter 8

S.R.: Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks my internet was down and because my stupid laptop's Microsoft Word has to be connected to the internet to download the "required features" for pretty much everything I use it for I couldn't even do any work. But hey it's fixed and now I'm really fired up with ideas. So sit back relax and read to your heart's content (well not really till then. More like until this chapters done but I'm promising it'll be good).

Natsu: About damn time. I was wondering if you were ever gonna continue. Of course now that Erza and I are married we get to fuck more right?

Erza: Natsu…. ***punch's Natsu*** Even if we are married it doesn't mean we have, can, or will fuck more so shut up and leave the man be.

S.R: Why thank you Erza….. Now if you two will go back into the story so I can continue my story telling I shall continue. WARNING: There will be point of view jumping. But first mindless story just so that I can fill in minor details from my imagination, and make it longer than it would be otherwise. If you're confused about the OC characters from the other guilds they will be explained in the after words.

TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING

**NATSU'S POV**

"Damn these dragons are tough!" Yelled Gray as he stormed into the building we had commandeered as headquarters after meeting Jason, Grant, Sam, Alexia, and Heather from Blue Pegasus. Shortly after taking over the building we met Quatro Cerberus members Tidus, Rinoa, Len, Sano, and Corey. "Well no shit Ice freak." Gajeel commented before I could open my mouth. I high fived him as Gray dropped into a chair tired from his scouting. "It's impossible to create a strategy that involves magic when we don't know what magic they've got to counter with." He sighed. Erza gave him a death glare from her seat on my lap. "Well I say fuck it let's do a test attack. See what kind of attack power they have and if we can get them to use their magic. After let's say half an hour we retreat to form a strategy." Piped up Grant. The rough earth mage was looking pissed off. Part of me agreed with him and was angry. We all were. Two weeks studying these mother fuckers trying to come up with a strategy that would beat them without losing one of us. No fighting at all. "To hell with it I'm with Grant." Gajeel commented. Erza stood up from my lap.

Erza had immediately taken control of this operation. "So let's take a vote. Who's for Grants idea?" My hand, Laxus's, Gajeel's, Gildart's, Mystogan's, Grant's, Tidus's, Len's, Alexia's, Heather's, and Corey's hands all went up. "Well then…. Natsu, Grant, Gajeel, Gray, Tidus, Len. You six will go and engage the dragons JUST to get an understanding of their strengths and weaknesses. Half an hour is all you get. After that If you don't pull you're asses out of there I will punish you all so bad you will fear everything around you. Got it?!" She said and in reply we all simultaneously answered "Aye Sir!" Erza then told Wendy to cast her best defensive magic on us, which she did and off we went.

AN HOUR LATER

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" Gray called as he was sent flying in my direction. I caught him and set him up right again "Nice catch." He said before launching himself at the closest dragon and casting his **Ice Make: Lance **at its face. Whichever dragon it was just snorted and the lance stopped and shattered. But thanks to Gray's distraction I was already up in the air above the dragons head preparing one hell of a hit for it. I sped towards its head and when I was sure there was no way I could miss I attacked. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **I called as my fist connected with the dragons head. The force of the blow knocked me back and away from the dragon. I had wounded it but from the look on the dragons face it was just a scratch. I noticed Gajeel heading our way signaling that it was time to pull out. I nodded in confirmation grabbed Gray and used my fire to speed up my run to catch up with Gajeel and the others. We ran hard and fast to get away from the dragons and get back to base before Erza would kill us.

Finally we got back. I all but threw Gray off me and collapsed into my seat. "Man that run was a work out." I groaned. Gajeel who was panting just nodded his head in agreement. Gray just laughed at us. Erza however kissed my head and whispered to me "It looks like it. Just relax and maybe I'll give you a surprise later." After we quit panting we told Erza about our fights. Gajeel explained how Acnologia used its magic against him and Len. He said its magic uses and controls shadows. Laxus said Motherglare uses the pores on its body to produce magic eggs. Grant said he didn't know what dragon he and Tidus fought but it's magic killed everything it touched so it must have been death magic. She asked Gray and I about our fight last. "I don't know which one it was Gray and I were dealing with but my fire dragon's iron fist was like a scratch to it even when I hit it on the head." I said. "Yeah and I used my ice make lance on it and it destroyed the iced just by snorting at it." Gray stated. Erza just nodded her head and then went quite. None of us said anything. We all knew she was thinking and planning. Finally after two hours Erza had come up with a plan.

"Alright here's the plan. Laxus, you'll take Gray, Len, Sano, Grant, Heather, and attack Acnologia. Laxus use your lighting as a light source to prevent its use of shadows. Gajeel you'll take Tidus, Gildarts, Sam, and Jason you will use you're magic to create the sharpest weapons you can to deal deep cutting damage to the one Natsu and Gray were fighting, I think it was Zirconis. Mystogan you will take Corey, Lucy, Alexia, and Rinoa to fight Motherglare. Use you're magic to prevent it from creating the magic eggs while Lucy's spirits and Alexia's plant magic do the damage to it. I'll take Natsu and Wendy to fight the one that used death magic. If I'm right it is Nidhogg. But before we go Wendy will cast her most powerful protective spells on all of us. Laxus, Gajeel, Mystogan and I will be wearing headsets to communicate. If someone on your team needs help call and I'll send Wendy to heal them. If she's not with me call the other leaders until you can have her sent to you. Now let's all get some rest so we have full energy and the whole day tomorrow." Erza said before spinning on her heels and walking into our room. We all said good night and went to bed….. Well not all of us.

Erza and I were up a bit longer while Erza massaged my back and asked me not to do anything rash. I swore to her I wouldn't and then we went to bed. The next morning Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and I were the first ones up. We stretched and got ready for some tough battles and then made breakfast for everyone. The four of us knew that as the dragon slayers if Erza's plans failed we'd be the ones doing most if not all of the work. After we were all ready to go we left and started our dragon hunting. After only half an hour we had found the dragons again… It was all thanks to Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and I. We split into our teams as Erza had ordered and the battle began. We separated and lead the dragons away from each other so that they wouldn't be able to help one another. "Wendy stay far enough back to be out-of-the-way but still close enough to hear me if I call you okay?" Erza said after we entered a huge clearing in a forest about 10 miles away from where we found the dragons originally.

MEANWHILE

**LAXUS'S POV**

"Alright I'm going to need a solid defense for this fight. I'm just going to light the place up. Gray, Grant, and Len you guys beat the hell out of this dragon. Sano and Heather you two defend me as much as possible…. **Lightning Dragon's Brilliant Spark**" I said and went into a physical meditation where I could keep it steady. I could still watch and hear everything around me though, but any movement other than my head and the meditation ends. Gray used his ice magic to make a sword and what slashing away at Acnologia, while Grant was creating earth pillars underneath the dragon trying to spear it. Len was using his summoning magic to create an army of Vulcans to fight as well. '_I think overall this is going quite well. Grant is keeping it too busy to counter attack while Gray and Len's army of Vulcan's are dealing significant damage. Keep this up and we'll have it beat in no time.' _I thought to myself while Sano was complementing Erza for her well thought out plan of leading Acnologia into this cave and then blocking the exit so it would have no way to fly and attack from the air. Heather was using her wind magic to keep us up and away from the fight even though Sano had created a rune barrier around us with his magic. After a while Gray jumped away from Acnologia and said "It just needs one more good solid hit to finish it. I'm going to end it."

Gray stood there for a few minutes without doing anything. We could all see him building up his power for one massively strong attack. Then he started to move. It seemed as if he was using an ancient Ice mage spell. But it wasn't his normal Ice make style spell. He formed a circle with a snowflake fitting inside of it perfectly before standing in the center and calling out "**Ice Summon: Blizzard of Absolute Zero"**. Then the air was filled with a blizzard so strong it blew us all out of the cave but for some reason the cold didn't affect us. I asked Gray about it and he said the cold only bothers those he sees as enemies. I walked back into the cave once we noticed the wind died down. Acnologia was frozen solid but it seemed the wind blew his jaw off, holes into his wings, and tore his scales off to the point it looked like a skinless demon that was cut up really bad. "Laxus to Erza. Acnologia is defeated. We're heading back to base."

MEANWHILE AGAIN

**GAJEEL'S POV**

"Alright guys let's keep this up!" I ordered. So far this dragon had been a push over. It couldn't use any magic against us other than its breath and we did a damn good job of preventing the use of it. Early on in the fight Gildarts used his crash magic to break Zirconis's jaw and then Jason grabbed his magic sword from his side pulled his shield off his back and started hacking away at Zirconiss legs. Meanwhile I was using my **Iron Dragon's Club **on the same spots again and again hoping to eventually break bones. Tidus was hoping around slinging boulders at Zirconis with his Titan magic enhancing his strength and Sam was standing back using his telekinesis to move bones inside the body to reveal weak points. "Everyone back up. It's time to finish this!" I called. I took my normal fighting stance up. Then taking a huge deep breathe I unleashed my **Iron Dragon's Roar**. With that Zirconis slumped forward as a bloody mess.

Just for good measure I had Tidus bury Zirconis under a ton of boulders. Leaving the Canyon we lead him to I radioed Erza with my report. "Erza its Gajeel. Zirconis is defeated and buried in the canyon you told us to lead it to. We're on our way back to base." I explained. Erza came back "Nice job. Acnologia and Zirconis are down. Head back to headquarters just like Laxus and his team did." I nodded at her orders before relaying them to my team and pulling out.

ONCE AGAIN I SAY MEANWHILE

**MYSTOGAN'S POV**

** "Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song" **I Cried out hoping to cause enough pain to make Motherglare unable to create the magic eggs. While my attack was working I radioed Erza "Erza its Mystogan. I need you to send Wendy immediately. Corey and Rinoa are in bad shape." Erza confirmed that she was sending Wendy to us and I relaxed a bit. '_Damn this. It's like Motherglare knew we were going to use their skills to prevent it from using the eggs. Now it's using its wings to fly around us and toy with us. We're giving it all we can to just land one hit on the damn beast. The only thing we have going right for Erza's plan is that we're in a nice open field.' _I thought before casting a sleep spell on Motherglare. The spell partially worked. It made Motherglare too tired to fly.

Alexia instantly knew what to do. **"Plant magic: Rampant Growth"** she cried. Instantly huge vines grew out of the ground wrapping around Motherglares legs and then continuing around the body until just the head was visible. "I'm here now!" Wendy called bringing my attention to her, Corey, and Rinoa. She quickly healed them up and then came over to me asking "What are my orders now?" I thought a moment before radioing Erza. "Hey Erza its Mystogan. Wendy is done healing us. Where do you want her?" I asked. "Keep her with you guys. The others have taken out their dragons. Once you guys have defeated Motherglare head back to base." She ordered. I relayed Erza's words to Wendy and she was content with that. Turning back to the battle on hand I watched as Alexia strained to keep her rampant growth spell active. Lucy had summoned Taurus and had him attack Motherglares head dealing as much damage as possible with his axe. That is until Motherglare snorted at him sending him flying away and slamming into a rock hard enough to make him have to take his leave.

"Lucy have your next spirit be Sagittarius and have him blind the dragon." I called before casting another Sacred Song attack. After the effects of my attack faded Lucy had Sagittarius take aim and fire. He put three shots in each eye and then for good measure put one in the throat before dismissing himself. I then checked to see if Motherglare was defeated. "No doubt about it Motherglare is dead. Alexia anything you can do to get rid of the body?" I asked returning to the group. Alexia nodded before crying out **"Plant Magic: Decomposition"**. Suddenly the vines around Motherglare moved and became a cocoon around its whole body before making it shrink albeit slowly. "Whatever that attack touches decomposes at about a 150th of the normal rate. So that dragon's body will be gone in a couple of years rather than a thousand years later. "Alright Erza ordered that we go back to base after beating Motherglare." I said. As we left I contacted Erza informing her that Motherglare was beaten.

MEANWHILE (ONE LAST TIME)

**ERZA'S POV**

"Natsu we've got to step up! The others have defeated the other dragons." I called to my Husband. "Would've had this bastard beat if it weren't for his death magic!" he cried. I knew this fight was going to take a while just because of the death magic. I was just about to launch an attack with my Heavens Wheel armor when someone's hand appeared on my shoulder. Then suddenly I was somewhere else. I couldn't move though. "Sorry for binding you my dear but I can't have you killing me until after I explain what just happened. Though I'd prefer if you didn't kill me then either." I heard from behind me. '_It's definitely a man. That voice is way too deep for a woman.'_ I hoped. Then he came into sight. My eyes went wide. This man looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out were from. "Firstly. You were fighting the Nidhogg. It is the most powerful dragon outside the Dragon gods. You have no way of harming it. You're partner however can. Especially now. When I teleported you here I made it look like Nidhogg got you with its magic. That should send him into a rage.

"With that man in a rage His magic will grow to the point of negating the death magic and he will completely destroy Nidhogg because it's the only way to beat that monster." He said to me. "How do you know all this? And why in the world are you so familiar?" I questioned. He laughed at me before explaining "I've studied this dragon excessively for most of my life. And to answer your second question it's because we're family. I am your father. I know you probably hate me for abandoning you but it's not true. I was actually killed protecting you just like your mother. But recently some powerful mage gave me life and telling me "You must make things right with your daughter and pass on your family's greatest legacy." "I don't believe you." I replied. "We knew you wouldn't. So now I am going to show you what happened…. **Vision of Memories**" he commented.

Suddenly I could see when I was kidnapped. I saw both him and the woman that was my mother fall dead. Then I saw his grave being visited by a mage. The mage called out **"Guidance of Gods"** and my father appeared beside him. "You don't need to know who I am. Nor do you need to know what I did. You just need to know that I brought you back to life to make amends with your daughter and pass on your family's legacy." The mage said to him. Now we're back in the present. "Believe me now?" he asked. "Almost. I've done research about my family and I know what the legacy is. So if you're supposed to pass it on and make me believe you I want you to tell me what the legacy is." I stated. He said it's an ancient form of magic. I nodded for him to continue. "This ancient form of magic is known as the demigod." He told me. "I believe you know. I also want you to know I never hated you and mom. I was just sad. That is the only emotion I felt." I said.

He smiled at me and then pressed his palms together generating a ball of magic and then pushed it into me. "There now my daughter you have the magic in you." He said. "Thank you father. And just so you know that man I was working with is my husband." I explained. He just nodded as he said "From the way you two looked at each other and the immense power I feel from him with his anger I could tell that you and him are in love. Now let's watch what he does to Nidhogg shall we?" Father said before he released his binding spell and we turned to a Lacrima-Vision. Natsu was on a rampage against Nidhogg. "You Bastard… You killed my wife and mate…. I will destroy you!" Natsu roared. He unleashed his dragon force mode and moved into the stance for his **Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**. "Young human with the skills to kill a dragon I ask of you why fight dragons? Why fight us when you could join us and rule this world?" Nidhogg asked just before Natsu launched the attack.

After hitting Nidhogg he flipped back and came up with his **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**. He continued on his brutal assault with all of the attacks he could. Finally after almost draining his magic completely he had Nidhogg beaten. Nidhogg was wounded so badly it would only take a physical attack without magic to kill Nidhogg. "Nidhogg I fight dragons that destroy the world. If a dragon chooses to be peaceful and avoid humans I leave it alone. I fight for this world to stay the way it is. I kinda like having my freedom so why rule it when I'd be trapped and responsible for everything. That's why I started this fight… But now because you killed my wife I will destroy you." Natsu declared.

He then held his hand out and his ring transformed into the sword it was when Erza gave it to him at their wedding. With it in his hand he dealt the killing blow by severing Nidhogg head from its body. "Your husband is remarkably powerful. But now so are you. You two will do well together. Now I only have enough power left in me to take you back. After that I disappear and die." My father told me after we moved away from the Lacrima. "I'm sorry it had to be this way dad. But before you do anything what is your name?" I said. "Me to darling. Me to. And My name is Zeus." He replied before sending me back. I was lying on the ground with an image floating above me that looking like a fatally injured me. Natsu was moving towards me with everything he had speed wise. He got to my side and cried. I decided to play the part of dying. "Natsu…." I croaked. He realized I wasn't dead yet and it gave him an idea apparently. **"Fairy Glitter"** he said and the spell healed both of us while destroying the remains of the Nidhogg. Once the spell activated the image of an injured me disappeared. Natsu and I hugged. We clung to each other for an eternity. "Let's head back to base now Natsu. Wouldn't do to have them waiting too long." I said. We stood up and went back to base.

* * *

It's going on 8 hours straight of typing. I'm done fuck going on. I'm too damn tired. But before I pass out let me give you the down low on the OC characters from the other guilds.

from **Blue Pegasus:**

Jason - Holder magic user. His sword he uses is imbued with magic to be unblockable, forever sharp, and lighter than a feather.

Grant - Earth mage. What more can I say?

Sam - Telekinesis. Is more info required?

Alexia - Plant magic. She makes plants grow rapidly or gain the ability to move freely and attack.

Heather - Wind magic. Like Errigor.

from **Quatro Cerberus:**

Tidus - Titan magic. not learned from master Makarov.

Rinoa - Force magic. Supposedly she uses invisible forces to push, pull, bind or any other need.

Len - Summoning magic. Kinda like Lucy's but instead of having an item you have to have seen whatever it is you're summoning.

Sano - Rune magic. Just like Fried.

Corey - Water magic. Like Juvia, but unlike Juvia she has to have a water source near by. So she carries a sealed jar full of water.

And yes I did put a bit of myth into the story. Erza's father is Zeus. Name stolen from the Greek leader of the gods. and her new magic is known as the demigod another reference to myths. More about Erza's newfound power in the next chapter. read, review, and always eat your veggies... or something like that.


End file.
